Lightning Transformed
by RedLycan
Summary: When Swift Dawner was 10, his father killed his mother and kidnapped him to use him for his greatest cybernetic experiment. After escaping he becomes a soldier by the code name: Raiden. But what happens when he runs into his childhood friends, an assassin that everyone fears, and the ones who tortured him? I might change it to an M rating in the future.
1. Prologue: Round One

**My very first fanfic. I am both excited and nervous about it because I finally get to write my own story, but I'm not sure how well it will do. Now, before I continue:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Round One**

* * *

It was a hot day in Vacuo. The wind blowing hot air and sand. This barren region of the Kingdom is not a popular place for most people, but for a terrorist group, it's perfect. Commonly known as the Forty Thieves, these guys have secretly committed mass robberies and kidnappings. But recently they began killing a couple of politicians. Their motivation for doing so is unknown, but a certain organization is about to shut them down.

* * *

"Raiden. Do you copy?" Came the voice of a woman over a communicator.

"Yeah, I copy." Replied Raiden. The fifteen-year-old boy was wearing a gray exoskeleton combat suit that showed that whoever made it, was serious in making combat and stealth easy and flexible. Over his eyes was a pair of silver sunglasses. On the left side of his waist was a sheath that was holding a katana. He was only 100 yards from the hideout's entrance. It was an old train system that hasn't been used in over 30 years. Per the report, the Thieves have been hiding out here because it was far from searching boundaries and was easy to keep all supplies and hostages that they had.

"Alright, give me your status." Ordered a man with a thick accent over his communicator.

"I'm at the location and it seems clear." Replied Raiden.

"Per the thermal imaging radar, it is clear. Well... on the outside anyway." Replied another man over the communicator.

"Thanks Reef." Said Raiden.

"No problem." Replied Reef. He had dark skin and black dread lock hair, while wearing a black sleeveless shirt. Sitting next to him was the woman, Mariana. She had blonde hair that was put in a ponytail and was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Sitting behind them was the man with the thick accent. His name is Staghorn, and he oversaw this organization. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with the logo of his organization on it: MARS.

"Alright, I'm ready to enter." Said Raiden whose voice was transferred through the computers.

"Great." Replied a third man. He was wearing a brown suit and a pair of glasses. His name is Atoll, the main scientist and cybernetic surgeon for MARS.

"Alright. Move in and be careful. These guys may be thieves and kidnappers, but they can kill someone within the blink of an eye." Staghorn warned.

"Yeah, well so can I." Replied Raiden.

"Don't get cocky." Ordered Staghorn.

"Have I ever?" Asked Raiden.

"Do we need to answer that?" Asked Reef. They couldn't see it, but Raiden rolled his eyes at the retorting question. Raiden was serious about doing his missions, but he would get cocky at least once or twice on every mission.

"Alright, -"

* * *

"-I'm moving in." Said Raiden.

He quickly jumped down and ran towards the entrance. His speed was very impressive, capable of running over 200 mph thanks to his cybernetic legs. He got there in just over a second. After a quick glance, inside, his glasses converted into a mask that completely covered his eyes and forehead while covering enough of his nose to leave the nostrils out.

He continued down the hall and after a short time, he heard footsteps. Taking advantage of a nearby crate, he ducked behind it and turned on the radar system on his glasses and saw that there were four members of the Thieves standing a few feet away from the crate. Taking out his sword, he silently sneaked up behind them and sliced them all in half with one swing.

'Four down. Thirty-six to go.' Raiden made a mental note.

He then headed down the hall where the four came from and saw that there was huge area at the end of it. He saw that there were a lot more men in here and quickly ducked behind another crate so he could get a layout of the area.

'Thirty-six men. Twenty are armed and the remaining sixteen are down in the pit. Seventeen hostages in cells inside the pit. This is gonna' be easy.' Raiden thought with a smirk on his face.

Sneaking his way around the pit, Raiden executed the 20 armed Thieves and then proceeded to scope out a tactic to approach the rest.

'Hmm. I can take out that support beam and the structure will land and kill about half of them, which would make it easier to keep track of the rest.' Raiden thought.

He quickly ran over to the support beam and sliced it in a diagonal direction. The structure fell and the sixteen saw it, but eight of them had no time to escape as it landed, killing them. The remaining eight looked at the wreckage.

"So. You guys are the Forty Thieves? Or at least the remaining one-fifth of them anyway?" Raiden said catching their attention. The eight looked up to see what appeared to be a teenage boy with a glowing, silver, katana in his right hand.

" **KILL HIM!** " Ordered one of the men. With that Raiden jumped down, pulled out his sword and got into his stance.

One of the men swung a club at his right, but with a quick blocked Raiden caught him off guard and slashed at him enough to end him. Raiden then ran and swung his sword at the rest, catching them all off guard which gave him the advantage he needed to kill six of them. The last guy made a break for the exit, but was stopped when a sword went through his chest. After the sword was pulled out the man's body fell to the ground, motionless. With all of them dead, Raiden sliced the cells open, freeing the hostages.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much!" One of the kidnapped women cried while hugging him.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Raiden told her. She let go and he looked back towards the others. "Let's get you all out of here."

* * *

The Forty Thieves were finished and all the hostages were free. Raiden helped them out of the hide out and called in a rescue chopper. After thirty minutes, the rescue chopper came in and got the hostages out of there. He felt proud for another accomplished mission and walked to his pickup location. As he walked down a path with large rocks on his right, he felt that something wasn't right. He just told himself that he was imagining things. I mean, who could be out here in a barren desert?

"You know, those men were my contract." A calm voice stated.

Once he heard it, Raiden grabbed the handle of his sword and got into a stance. He looked around to see who talked, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Show yourself." He demanded.

Then, from behind a large rock, only ten feet away from him, a man walked out. He looked like he was in his thirties. He had long dark brown hair that was in a plume like fashion with two small strands dangling down his forehead. He was wearing a tannish-brown exoskeleton combat suit that was like his own. On the left side of his waist was a sheath that also had a katana in it. The man just stood there, with his arms hanging down, looking at him.

"You just wasted my opportunity to earn a lot of Lien, boy." The man said.

"You were hired to take care of those guys?" Asked Raiden.

"Yes, and I would have killed them faster and a lot less sloppy than you did." The man claimed.

"Really?" Raiden said sarcastically. "Who are you then?"

The man looked at him with a bit of a surprised expression. "You don't know who I am?" He asked.

"That's why I asked." Raiden replied.

" _Everyone_ knows who I am." The man chuckled. "I'm surprised that a private military soldier like you doesn't know."

"I prefer private security provider." Raiden replied.

"Whatever." The man said.

"You still didn't answer my question." Raiden said with an annoyed expression.

"I don't need to. He will." The man said.

Raiden was confused by what he said. 'What does he mean by 'him'?', Raiden thought to himself.

"Raiden, do you read me!?" Staghorn called for him urgently.

"Yeah. What's up?" Raiden asked noticing the worried tone in Staghorn's voice.

"You need to get out of there. The man in front of you is the most dangerous assassin in all of Remnant!" Staghorn explained to him with the worried tone still present.

"Who is this guy?" Raiden asked.

"That is Samuel Rodrigues! More famously known as Jetstream Sam!" Reef replied over the intercom with an equally worried tone.

"So? What's so scary about this guy?" Raiden asked in a bit of a cocky attitude.

"He terrifies everyone, even the most powerful and experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses and he is avoided by even the Atlesian Military!" Mariana stated as she was about to cry over the fear of Raiden being only a few feet away from Sam.

"Really?" Raiden said now realizing how dangerous this scenario has become.

"Yes! Get out of there!" Atoll ordered.

Raiden understood his orders and looked back at Sam. He knew that fighting him would be extremely dangerous and risky.

"Alright, 'Jetstream Sam', I don't have time to deal with you. I've got other priorities." Raiden said as an attempt to get away without a fight.

"Nah. I was looking forward to fighting someone today. And since you killed my contract, I guess you will have to do." He stated as he unsheathed his katana. It had a long blade that had an eerie red glow to it. The sight of the sword alone would give even the bravest of men chills down their spines.

Raiden knew that he wasn't going to get away without a fight. He drew his sword and got into his stance. The two locked eyes, both full of determination.

"Alright." Sam said as he got into his stance. "Let's go."

 **[ Play "The Only Thing I Know For Real"-Instrumental]**

Raiden then had his glasses convert into its mask form. Sam stood straight up from his stance with a big grin on his face. He held his sword of his shoulder as he walked closer.

"Now, now. Don't be shy." Sam said.

Raiden then quickly swung his blade at his right, but was blocked just as quickly. He then swung it at his again head, but Sam ducked his head to dodge it. Raiden was getting annoyed and swung at his left side, but was blocked once again. Raiden decided to start swinging his blade with multiple strikes, but every time he swung, all he heard was 'cling'.

Sam then started swinging his sword at him which he managed to block, but every time it hit his blade it made Raiden weaker. That was when Raiden realized that he wasn't the only one with a High-Frequency blade, only his was the weakest. The two quickly backed away and ran straight towards each other and collided. Their blades against each other and both fighters holding their ground. They locked eyes. Sam still had that grin on his face, mostly because he was impressed by the boy's technique.

"Hmm. Some expert training, but mostly self-taught. And not half bad." Sam stated. "Still..."

Raiden then pushed Sam's blade back and jumped over him. But midway through the jump, Sam knocked him back.

"Your technique lacks something..." Sam stated.

Raiden then proceeded to swing his blade at Sam, but every time he did, it was either blocked or dodged. Sam on the other hand was dealing more and more to damage Raiden, even though he was blocking. Sam swung his sword again and was blocked again bringing both into a collided stance once again.

"Ah. Now I see. You deny your weapon its purpose." Sam realized.

 **[ End Song]**

Raiden's eyes widened as Sam's grin grew larger. Sam then shoved his opponent's sword up and nailed him in the forehead with butt cap of his own sword. He then swung it at Raiden, who managed to block it, but was knocked back. Sam then swung his blade up which hit Raiden's mask. He managed to flip back a few feet to check the damage and thankfully, it was only that part of his mask revealing an eye with a blue pupil.

"It yearns to bathe in the blood of your enemies... but you hold it back." Sam stated as he flipped his weapon around.

"No..." Raiden replied. Sam looked at him with a curious expression. "My sword is a tool of justice."

Sam was _very_ disappointed by what he just heard. A weapon as a tool? He saw this boy kill every single one of the Forty Thieves, almost all of them was with his sword, but even then, he viewed it as a tool? How disgraceful. Huntsman and Huntresses both view and use their weapons for the same reason, but for someone who is willing to kill his opponents, this was unforgivable.

Sam groaned as he planted his sword in the ground and charged at him. This resulted in the blade being ignited in flames. Sam swung his blade furiously and quickly. He was through messing around. After a few swings, he found his opportunity to sheath his sword. He then waited for the right moment when Raiden would leave himself perfectly open. What Raiden didn't notice about Sam's sheath was that it came with a gun-like firing capability. Sam found his opportunity and pulled the trigger. The blade came out faster than the blink of an eye and when Sam caught it in his hand, it hit Raiden's sword, destroying it. Raiden began stumbling backwards while Sam gave a sinister chuckle for what he did.

"What!?" Raiden exclaimed when he saw that his sword was destroyed. He looked at Sam then threw what was left of his blade to the side and got into a combat stance. He knew that he had to hold Sam off long enough for help to arrive, but he also knew that he stood no chance against him without his sword. But then Sam did something that surprised him. He placed his sword back in his sheath and got into a combat stance as well. Raiden then took this chance and charged. He swung his fist while Sam blocked which was met with a strong kick from him which was dodged. The two continued this until Raiden did a lunge at Sam. Sam was going to block it, but he saw claws coming out of the boy's fingers. Sam was distracted by this surprise so much that he didn't block it.

'SLASH'

Sam yelled in pain and flipped back. He examined the scars and saw how much blood was coming from them, luckily his eye was fine. He then looked at Raiden, who had blood on his 'claws', and gave that little smirk a welcome back to his face. This is the first person since his father to be able to land a hit on him in combat. But once he stood up, he heard what sounded like a chopper coming. He decided to end this quickly and unsheathed his sword again. He swung it at Raiden who was dodging it as best as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to keep it up for long. Sam managed to slash his right arm, and noticed that there was electricity shooting out of it.

"I knew you weren't a Faunus. So, your right arm is bionic and I assume your left arm is the same, correct?" Sam asked. Raiden just glared at him, confirming Sam's suspicion. "And most men would have been stumbling the whole time fighting me. So, that means your legs are bionic too. No wonder you managed to keep this up for so long."

Raiden then lunged at him again, but Sam swung his sword fast enough to slash his chest, knocking him back. He grabbed his chest and felt all the blood coming out of it, but he felt no pain.

'Thank you, Atoll.' Raiden thanked mentally. Pain inhibitors are the best.

"But the rest of your body isn't. That is a problem." Sam stated. Raiden tried getting back up, but Sam simply kicked him back down. "Now. Let this be a lesson you'll want to remember: This is what happens when you bring a tool to a sword fight." Raiden looked up at Sam as he raised his sword preparing to strike. Raiden watched with glaring eyes, but closed them to accept his fate. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes back up to see Sam putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Normally, I would kill someone like you. But there's so much more about you than what I just found out, so I'm going to let you live. Don't worry, you and your friends will be safe while I look for answers. Goodbye, Raiden." With that, Sam disappeared leaving him on the ground bleeding. A few minutes later a helicopter arrived and coming out of it was Staghorn. He quickly ran up to Raiden and helped him up.

"Swift, are you okay?" Staghorn asked with that same worried expression from earlier.

"Yeah... I'll live." Swift replied weakly.

"Not unless you bleed out first. We got to get you back to HQ." Staghorn said. He then helped Swift into the helicopter and it flew them out of there. Swift looked out the window and saw no sign of Sam anywhere. He thought back to their fight and he realized that it was the first time he lost a fight since he was eight. As he drifted to sleep, one thing ran through his head: When will he get the chance to fight that guy again?

* * *

 **Whew, this was harder than I thought it was going to be. Well, now I've introduced Jetstream Sam and my version of Raiden in this story, I look forward to what comes next. Feel free to give a review of this story and tell me what you think. Have a nice day or night whatever time or place you're in.**


	2. Three Years Later

**Well, this chapter came fast didn't it? Now, before I continue: The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, the reason I didn't let Raiden lose an eye or an arm is because it will become important later in the story.**

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

* * *

Heavy rain fell over the ocean as a small jet flew over. It was nearing an old village region in Mistral. The jet was a silver color with the MARS logo on the top. Strapped inside was 18-year-old Raiden who appeared to be wearing a new exoskeletal combat suit. He had his new mask up so that he could get a view of his upcoming insertion point.

"How is it, Raiden?" Asked Staghorn over the intercom.

"So far, so good." Raiden replied. "I've got a clean visual."

"Your new mask allows you visualize your surroundings without any obscurity. It's like you're only using your eyes and nothing else. Yes, I should hope so, eh?" Staghorn responded.

* * *

"I mean… How does it feel? To fly like a bird!" He continued

"Like a bird strapped to a remote-control rocket." Raiden replied in a deadpanned tone which was replied in a small laugh from Staghorn.

"We'll get you in safely, _tovarich_." Said Staghorn. He spoke an old language that was very rare to hear these days. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

* * *

"Right." Raiden responded.

"Can you hear me, Raiden?" Asked Atoll over the intercom.

"Doc." Raiden greeted.

"How does the new V-99 Exoskeletal Combat Suit feel?" He asked, eager to know.

"Feels good so far. I'll give you a better answer after I'm engaged in combat." Raiden replied.

"Good to hear." Atoll said still eager to find out. "Now, remember the two procedures to maintain your new body: One, seizing nano-repair units from your foes. And two-"

"Absorbing their electrolytes. I got it." Raiden answered the last one proving that he still remembered the procedures.

* * *

"Yes. It's a good thing that the soldiers that you will be encountering are cyborgs, who should provide plenty of MCFC electrolytes once you slice them open and extract their fluids." Atoll explained.

"They're terrorists. I was planning on that anyway." Raiden replied in a serious tone. He's gotten a little scary over the course of three years. It made them worry about him.

"There. I see land." Raiden announced. Everyone looked at the screen to see the insertion site.

"Three mikes out and closing." Mariana confirmed. "No activity at the air base. Looks like we don't need to worry about interceptors." She continued.

"Great, then we have time for a quick briefing." Reef said, sounding a bit excited.

"I know you miss me, Reef, but I've been all over the materials." Raiden told him.

"That's what you said before Menagerie. Look, just humor, buddy. Objectives of course, are enter the village, neutralize the terrorists, and restore the power back to the region… or what's left of it, anyway." Reef reminded him. "Mistral's council wants to keep this a secret from the rest of the Kingdom to prevent any unwanted help or actions from its citizens. This terrorist group is too dangerous to send in the military and Huntsman and Huntresses because it would put the lives of any civilians in there at serious risk and it would mean that the whole incident would go public. That's why they called us." He continued.

"Andrey Dolzaev, leader of the occupation forces." Staghorn started speaking. "An extremist, linked to the Vacuo massacre fifteen years ago, and last year's terror spree in Atlas. And his arms supplier? None other than Desperado Enforcement, LLC."

"The maniac disappears for years at a time with no clues or leads and then attacks." Atoll spoke from his seat behind them. "He's quite clever. I must admit."

"If we don't stop them here, they could destabilize the entire region." Reef stated. "But our more immediate problem is Jetstream Sam. I believe you've met." He continued. Raiden remembered Sam very well. It had been three years since that fight and Raiden had been hoping to run into him again. Raiden just gave out a sigh.

"The only problem I see is that nickname. I've got my enhancements this time. He won't be an issue." Raiden said determined. Since that fight he was a lot less cocky and started taking things a lot more seriously, and he was serious on being able to take on Sam if he ever ran into him again.

"He may not even be in the Kingdom, but keep an eye out just in case." Reef suggested.

"Alright-"

* * *

"-ready for insertion." Raiden said. With that, the jet was lowered more towards the water and from the bottom came out Raiden on the platform he was strapped to. It began to power up and Raiden looked ahead as it shot him towards the beach. As he neared, he did a flip to reduce his speed and landed on the beach. The water splashed around him, revealing his new exoskeletal suit. It was jet black with silver linings. His new mask was also jet black and glowed red along the edges. The hologram screen slowly disappeared revealing his blue eyes as the mask remained on his face.

"Raiden, you landed safely, da?" Staghorn asked over the intercom. "First, head inland. The waypoint is marked on your radar. Contact us if you have questions." He informed.

Raiden proceeded to the waypoint as helicopters flew overhead, not noticing that he was there. He off the beach and came up to a building. As he ran he was ambushed by three soldiers.

"The bastards are using stealth camo to ambush you. Nice try, but it won't do any good against a state-of-the art cyborg like you, eh?" Staghorn implied. Raiden then unsheathed his sword. It was longer and more sturdy than his last one and had a stronger frequency running through the blade. One of the soldiers swung his blade at him, but Raiden blocked it and quickly spun around slashing him. This allowed Raiden to execute a combo attack which killed the soldier. As the other two charged, Raiden activated his Zandatsu which allowed him to swing his blade fast enough to kill both before they could even react. Raiden took the opportunity to steal the electrolytes from one of them, filling his fuel cell gauge. After their bodies fell to the ground, Raiden flicked the blood off his sword back and placed it back in its sheath, which was on his back. The new sheath was more advanced than his previous one and despite being bigger than the last one, it was a lot lighter. After sheathing his sword, Reef called.

"Had your fill?" Reef asked.

"With this suit, I could take these guys out with no eyes." Raiden stated. He probably could too. In fact, he would. Since the battle with Sam, he trained harder and harder than he ever had before and if they were counting, it took him less than a minute to kill all three of those soldiers. "Intel wasn't exaggerating on the cyborg count."

"Well, you know how fast the tech's been spreading these last few years thanks to a certain, you-know-whose, company." Reef explained. "That CNT muscle fiber packs the power of a jackhammer into every limb. Combine that with aura and semblances, and you got something stronger and faster than the average Huntsman and Huntress. What enterprising soldier of fortune could resist? And cyborgs are still human or Faunus, real, thinking people. Way less risk of collateral damage than a hacked Atlesian Knight."

"And don't forget the PR angle." Mariana jumped in. "Terrorists start playing Frankenstein with their troops, and word gets out, the public goes nuts; -"

* * *

"-PMCs, on the other hand, are off the ethical radar." She continued as Reef moved her cup of coffee away from the edge of the table. Previous experience has taught him to keep it as far away from the edge as possible. Mariana, on the other hand, still doesn't learn her lesson.

"Yeah, they still don't even count PMCs in official death tolls." Reef explained. "With few changes being made to the military forces, and an increase in how much power terrorists are gaining, private militaries needed a new edge on the market. We got it."

"In a way, cyborgs are just screwed over criminals by another name, only all muscled up and less predictable." Mariana said.

"But it makes you wonder… Where'd Desperado find these guys?" Reef wondered.

* * *

"I'm not complaining." Raiden said examining their bodies. "They're like walking vending machines."

"Right. Vending machines full of blood… WHAH!" He joked around as a vampire. "Easy there, Dracula. Like I said, they're still people."

"People who terrorize and take innocent lives for money." Raiden stated. "They sowed their fate when they took this job. I'm just the reaper."

"Damn… Bit cold Raiden. Even for you." Reef said feeling a little disturbed by what he just heard. "Anyway… Uh, it's cool. Let's get to work. Time to increase the peace."

"Right." Raiden agreed. Raiden, Reef and Mariana hung up and continued with the mission. Raiden ran into the building in front of him and right as he got through the entrance, he received another call.

"Raiden, this is Staghorn. Give me your status." Staghorn ordered.

"Looks clear. No one in sight." Raiden reported.

"Good. Let's recap the route you will take." Staghorn informed. "As I said, the enemy's HQ is in the refinery along the coastline. Dolzaev has been spotted there using the jet's photography system. Also on site: Mistral, a Desperado captain."

Mistral. That name was something Raiden didn't like hearing. The woman named herself after the Kingdom and he didn't know why, but that's not what he didn't like about her. It brought him back to the three years of torture he had.

* * *

 **( Flashback)**

"Get up, brat." A woman ordered. She had pink hair and very light brown skin. She was wearing a black and pink camo outfit and she had a flexible bo staff in her hands. On the ground in front of her was 10-year-old Swift. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts and had black and white hair on his head with black eyelashes over his left eye, which had a white iris, and white eyelashes over his right eye, which had a black iris. Most people assumed that he had his hair dyed to look like this and wore contact lenses to make it seem that he had a black eye and a white eye, but it was all natural. However, the most eye catching thing about him was that both of his arms and both of his legs were completely bionic. For over six months he had been trapped inside a laboratory so that he could be used as a lab rat for these bionic limbs.

"I said, get up!" The woman ordered once again, growing more and more impatient. Swift stood up slowly and weakly. Once he was standing, he had his back turned to the woman. His body was covered in cuts and bruises from the amount of abuse he was put through.

"We are going to try this again. If you fail one more time, you will receive another scar. Now, catch the cannon ball without getting knocked down." The woman ordered. Swift got into his stance and the woman fired the cannon ball at him. Swift had been at this for hours, because it was part of his training and the experimentation. All he had to do was catch a cannonball that was fired at him without being knocked down. This will be his twenty-seventh attempt and final attempt for the day, not that it was a good thing.

The ball came at him and he caught it and, thankfully, he didn't fall back down. He was exhausted and scared, but he tried his best to not express it, because if he did he would be locked in the dark again. He learned this quickly: If you show that you're scared, cry, fight back, or yell back you will be locked in the dark for an entire day. If you try to escape, you will not be fed or given water for two days. He had to obey these to survive. There were times where he thought that he should end his own life, but something always prevented him from trying.

"Finally, I almost started thinking that you were going to be a complete waste of time today." The woman said with a relieved tone in her voice. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, your father is going to be _very_ disappointed in the fact that you failed the test twenty-six times. Now, I suggest that you head to your cage before he gets here." She recommended.

"Yes Mistral." Swift replied obediently. He walked out of the firing range and into the main surgical lab, where he was kept when he wasn't doing anything important. Once he entered his cage, it shut behind him and locked him inside it. For the next hour, he could relax and rest up from the test. It ended once his father found out how many times he failed.

 **( Flashback End)**

* * *

"...Raiden? Swift!?" Staghorn yelled over the intercom, snapping him back into reality.

"What?" Raiden asked.

"Did you get the recap of the route?" Staghorn asked.

"Yeah. So, I go through the village, across the bridge into the old town, then head down to the rear of the refinery." He said confirming that he got the recap.

"Still, I think they anticipate us. They will probably have a grand reception awaiting you at the old town. Do not let your guard down." Staghorn finished over the intercom.

Raiden continued through the building until he saw a soldier in the corridor below him. He quickly got to the right position and leaped down with his sword and stab the man. He then slung the body to the side and moved on. He came into a clearing and saw that there were four terrorists and a hostage. He sneaked around and killed the two patrolling men then set his sights on the two that had the hostage.

"What are you doing here?" One of the soldiers asked the hostage. "This area's off limits." Soldier #1 Said.

"What? No! I'm not doing anything!" The hostage answered him.

"Can we just kill 'em? It'll be easier." Soldier #2 suggested.

"We're supposed to have driven them all away already." Soldier #1 said. He raised his gun to fire, but before he could he was impaled through the chest by a sword. After the soldier's body hit the ground, the second soldier heard and turned quickly to see sword's blade coming at him, but wasn't quick enough to block or dodge it because it ended up slicing him in half. The two halves fell to the ground and Raiden turned his attention to the hostage. He kneeled next to him his sword pointed to the side.

"It's ok. You're safe." Raiden told the civilian. He was a dog Faunus due to the dog ears he had.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I will not forget this!" The Faunus man told him as he ran for safety.

With the hostage, out of the area, Raiden continued down the village until he entered another building. He ran up a flight of stairs and into a hallway. Once he got there he decided to walk down it so that he would be more prepared to engage any ambushes.

"Greetings, cyborg." A metallic voice spoke. Raiden quickly sided to the left wall to peek around the corner. He had his sword at the ready.

"Show yourself." Raiden demanded. Almost instantly a chainsaw pierced the wall behind him and made its way towards him. He did a backflip to dodge it as it barely missed his chin. When he stood up, Raiden saw that the chainsaw was carving the hallway in half. It started collapsing and Raiden saw metal crates falling towards him. He jumped out to avoid them and landed on the ground. More crates were coming towards him. He sliced them and when he sliced the last one, a dog-like UG was swinging the chainsaw at him. Raiden managed to block it and kick the UG away. He got into a kneeled stance and had his sword at the ready.

"And you are?" Raiden asked the machine which he got a better view of. It was a silvery-gray color with a red glowing head. It also had a long wavy tail and its feet were just claws that helped kept its balance while it had a mount for the chainsaw, which it started to use.

"I am IF prototype LQ-84i." It answered.

"IF prototype?" Raiden asked confused.

"Interface prototype." It explained. "All autonomous UGs feature high-level onboard artificial intelligence. An additional prototype interface enables verbal communication. I possess an intellect far beyond human and Faunus reckoning."

"You don't say." Raiden said now standing. "Okay then: What's the meaning of life? Why are we here?" he asked just to mess with the AI, but the AI flicked its tail, throwing three small blades at him. He knocked two of them to the side so that they would hit the wall around them while he caught the third one by the handle with his left hand.

"I am here to kill you." LQ-84i told him. Raiden looked at the blade for a moment and turned his attention back to the AI before throwing the it to the side.

"That's it?" Raiden asked. "Pretty simple thinking for such a mighty intellect." He mocked.

"I may analyze orders, but I may not disobey them. Should I disobey a direct order, my memory would be wiped. I must destroy you." LQ-84i explained.

"What good is an intellect if you can't use it?" Raiden taunted.

"Your taunting is pointless. **EXTERMINATE!** " LQ-84i stated. He jumped over Raiden onto a ledge above him. Raiden got into his stance and prepared to fight. The AI let out a howl signifying that they were going to engage each other.

 **[ Play "I'm My Own Master Now"-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance]**

The Ai jumped off the ledge and lunged at Raiden, who managed to dodge the attack. Raiden swung his sword multiple time, causing damage to the AI. It managed to jump away and swing its chainsaw at him, but each swing was dodged. The AI then threw more knives at him, but they were blocked.

"A savvy warrior uses all of his tools. Backup required!" The AI stated. It gave a howl to call for help and, on cue, three cyborg soldiers came and engaged Raiden. It was short lived as he did a slide and used Zandatsu to kill all three.

With those three dead, the AI lunged at Raiden and swung its chainsaw. Raiden slid back to dodge the attack and when the AI landed, he lunged himself at it and damaged it more. This time, the AI managed to dodge some of the swings. It was fast and was, apparently, a good dodger, but not good enough. Raiden managed to unsheathe the claws in his right hand and landed a blow to the AI's head. It got up and ran towards the ledge again.

"To continue alone would be foolish. Help me!" The AI said as he gave another howl to call for backup. This time however, the backup that came wasn't cyborgs, it was a bipedal UG that looked like a cross between a tank and a dinosaur.

'What the-? Hmph, looks like my dad's been keeping busy.' Raiden thought to himself.

The UG charged at him and its head collided with his blade. The two struggled for a moment until Raiden shoved it back and slashed at vulnerable points, immobilizing it. With it unable to do anything, Raiden slashed the UG to pieces.

He turned his attention back to the AI as it let out another howl and lunged at him. Sword and chainsaw swings and slashes were dealt and knives were thrown and blocked. The two kept this up until Raiden managed to disorient the AI long enough to grab it by the 'throat'.

"S-Stop…!" The AI begged, but Raiden threw it in the air and sliced it to pieces.

"Cannot… continue…" The robot said very weakly. Raiden sheathed his sword, but right as he did the AI contacted him through his intercom.

 **[ End Song]**

"Directive… liberate… kingdom… ensure freedom…" It said. "Obey directive… must obey directive… no freedom… Freedom… undefined..." It finished with a static voice before shutting down.

"What would an AI know about freedom…" Raiden wondered.

Raiden then made his way through the old town, battling cyborgs, large robots, and even a few helicopters before he ended up on a rooftop that gave him a clear visual of the plant. He activated the binocular vision on his mask and looked around the refinery. He saw a few cyborgs doing their patrol there, then he saw Dolzaev.

"Dolzaev." Raiden said. He watched as terrorist pulled out a gun and aimed it at a woman wearing black and pink camo clothing. "That woman…" he acknowledges to himself. He continued watching them and Dolzaev put the gun away and stormed off. Raiden turned his attention back towards the woman who turned around and leaned over the railing, as if she was looking at him. Raiden looked concerned by this and then she did something that freaked him out… she blew him a kiss. Raiden drew his blade and continued to watch her, but he was interrupted by a call.

"Raiden, what is happening?" Atoll asked him. "Your heart rate spiked…" he continued until Raiden quickly hung up. But when he looked back, she was gone.

"Yeah. I just dodged a bullet." He said. "All right. I'm heading for the refinery." He informed his friends. He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground leaving a small dust cloud around him. He then flicked his sword which made the dust disappear. He continued his way through the abandoned town and eventually came to the refinery itself.

"Raiden, the cliff is just ahead at the end of the old town. Beyond that is the refinery's back yard." Staghorn informed him over the intercom.

"So, what, it's a sheer drop? The refinery's not connected to the town at all?" Raiden asked.

"No. It was only built two years ago," Staghorn informed him. "There should be a narrow path around there that leads to the plant. It is protected by a fence, but probably you can cut your way through."

"Probably." Raiden said.

"Don't get cocky. Most likely it's Desperado running security down there." Staghorn warned before hanging up.

Raiden ran down the path and cut through the fence. Once inside he sneaked around the security until he got to a flight of stair that went up one of the power plants. He made his way up until he got to the top only to find the same woman standing there.

"I was wondering when you'd come… Jack the Ripper." The woman said using the nickname that he had lost a couple of years ago, due to how violent he was with it and how it was turning him into a monster.

"No one calls me that anymore." Raiden told her. "Dolzaev. Where is he?" He demanded.

"Tch, tch, tch. I can show a better time than that crusty old bear." The woman told him.

"You're in charge here?" Raiden said.

"I am "Mistral"-," she started. "The cold wind of Remnant."

She took a couple of steps forward and Raiden stood his ground.

"And you… your reputation precedes you." She said. "Only five years of service and already the best since your second. A natural-born killer, even from the beginning…"

"I'm not the psychopath everyone thinks I am, anymore." Raiden told her.

"I was born in Atlas, you know. I have no ancestry here whatsoever." She told him.

"And?" Raiden asked feeling like nothing she is about to say is important.

"Not many people know this, but there was a civil war within the kingdom about 30 years ago, it is often ignored because it was only a small part of a small region. I lost my whole family, everything..." She said telling him her story. "So, I came I came to Mistral, and I trained here. So, you see? I named myself after this kingdom because it gave me a new life away from the bloodshed back in my homeland." Raiden felt a little sympathetic for her.

"But I butchered those bastards." She said in a dark tone. "My family's killers. That's when I realized… I am a killer, too. And a good one at that." That made any sympathy he had for her disappear completely.

"I began my life as a mercenary. I slaughtered dozens of people. I'd found my calling." She continued.

"Proud of that, are you?" He asked feeling more and more hatred for her than he already had.

"What happened, happened. To be honest, I found it quite dull." She said as she removed her camo coat revealing her Desperado certified exoskeletal combat suit. "My enemies fell like domino, one after another. Not once did I feel threatened. I was adrift... without challenge… without purpose. At times, I even envied my prey. At least they had a cause to die for. And then… I met him"

A small, round, robot with three arms jumped at Raiden, who then slashed it with his sword making it fall to the ground.

"Who?" Raiden asked. He knew who she was talking about, but he was trying to make sure that she didn't know who he really was.

"And I knew what I'd been missing." She said ignoring his question. "His ideals gave my life meaning. Ideals, Jack. What are yours?"

"I… protect the weak." He answered. This made her unhappy. She then grabbed the robot and ripped two of its arms off.

"Still… so naive." She said.

"And if I must kill to protect them… then so be it." Raiden stated pointing his sword at her. She then walked up to the now one-armed robot, placed her foot on it and crushed it.

"It seems we have less in common than I thought." She stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He told her.

"If you would kill for your ideals, then surely you are ready to die for them!" She stated as a bunch more of those little robots latched onto her. They removed their arms and placed magnetized them to a device that was on her back, while a few of the arms were made into a bo staff.

 **[ Play "A Stranger I Remain"-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance]**

Raiden got into his stance and had his mask ready for combat. Mistral then grabbed a couple of knives from her leg and had them held on both ends of her staff.

"Come." She said and got into her stance for their fight.

Raiden lunged at her and sword met staff. She then jumped back and whipped the staff around. Raiden dodged the attack and swung his sword at her, damaging her. The two collided again and she managed to whack him back a few feet and wrap the staff around his legs. Luckily, he sliced the staff and spun around to kick her to a large pipeline.

"I am starting to enjoy this!" She said.

She summoned more of the robots and made another staff. The two fought again and Raiden continued dealing damage to her. She was starting to lose her patience, something he knew she was known for. She split the staff in half, jumped in the air, wrapped it around the pipeline, and, like a slingshot, she launched herself at him, only for him to dodge her again as the whole pipeline was destroyed while she landed on the ground.

Raiden jumped from debris to debris and eventually landed a few feet away from her.

"This ends now!" She yelled.

She spun her staff around the place trying to lay a hit on him, but her impatience was making her very sloppy. She then swung the staff down on him as he blocked it with his sword. He then quickly moved forward enough to elbow her in the face. He ran towards a couple of dust tanks and as she attempted to stab him, he jumped over it, landed on the staff and slashed the tank next to him. It was filled with ice dust and it quickly seeped out and froze her solid. Raiden then sliced her into a dozen pieces and slammed down to shatter her body. He then sheathed his sword and looked back towards her shattered body.

 **[ Song End]**

"Mistral, report!" Dolzaev called to her which Raiden picked up with his intercom. "Your vitals are dropping!"

"I lost…" She said weakly. "So, this is how they felt…"

"What?" Dolzaev asked.

"...dying… for a cause…" She continued.

"Wait. No… hold on!" Dolzaev said worriedly.

"I am sorry. He was too… much…" She told him apologetically.

"I do not need apology, I need you alive!" Dolzaev said, growing more worried.

"But I know…" She began. "... you will never fall…"

"What… what is this talk about?" Dolzaev demanded.

"I love you… with all my heart." She said as her last words before her drowned out for good.

"Wha-... Mistral… You never." Dolzaev barely spoke out.

Raiden looked down and saw the scroll that the two were talking through. He grabbed it and looked at Dolzaev through the screen.

"She's not talking to you, idiot." Raiden told him, pissed off after the fight.

"You!"

* * *

"You killed her! Psychopath! Murderer!" Dolzaev yelled angrily back at him.

"That's rich coming from you." Raiden told him, making him stop. "It's over, Dolzaev. Surrender." He ordered. Dolzaev looked up and continue walking up the stairs he was on, while laughing.

"What's so funny?" Raiden asked.

"Why would I surrender?" He asked. "We are exactly where I want."

* * *

"Crap…" Raiden exclaimed knowing what Dolzaev was talking about. He ran to look for the main power generator for the plant. He saw it and on top was Dolzaev.

"Built with Mistral Lien, to make Mistral Lien." Dolzaev stated. "It is no plant for the kingdom. It is their prison."

Raiden looked in anger towards the man.

* * *

"But now… **They will be free!** " Dolzaev yelled out his last words before pressing the trigger in his hand, causing the generator to explode.

* * *

Raiden watched as the generator exploded and the shock wave pushed him back towards the wall that was a few feet behind him.

"Damn…" He exclaimed. "The psycho was _that_ crazy?"

"Raiden!? Raiden, what happened!?" Staghorn asked him over the intercom.

"Bastard blew himself up…" Raiden replied.

"I see…" Staghorn said. "Time to get you out of there. We're sending a helicopter. Secure an LZ."

"Understood." Raiden answered as he looked at the giant flames where the, now destroyed, generator was. Missions for him were never easy, but he managed to accomplish all of them. This one he accomplished, but it will cost the kingdom of Mistral a lot of Lien. Hopefully, no one will find out about what he did here.

* * *

 **Whew, three years later and he's still the best PMC soldier to date. Now this will be the last MGRR related adventure for at least a few more chapters. The next few will include RWBY related ones. Feel free to give a review of this story.**


	3. What could happen?

**The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **What Could Happen?**

* * *

 **( Five Years Earlier)**

'I swam for hours that night. Always going straight. I never looked or turned back. I didn't need to look or turn back, not after the horror I've been through. Three years. THREE YEARS! That's how long I've been tortured in that lab. I managed to escape with the biggest luck anyone could ever have. People having luck in surviving something would be ranked second after the luck I had. I had to have swam for at least a hundred miles based on how fast I've been going. The robot arms and legs helped a lot. I hated them, though. My father replaced my own arms and legs with these just to test them out. I could never forgive him for what he did. Not only did he used me as a lab rat, he murdered my mother in front of me so that he could use me.'

'I swam until I saw a light off in the distance. It seemed far away. Well anything seemed far away for me at the time. It felt like an eternity by the time I climbed onto the beach. The building I saw was big and it had writing on it. I was exhausted, but I managed to make out what it said: MARS.'

* * *

 **( Present Day)**

It had been two weeks since the mission in Mistral. While the damage to the plant, the kingdom is going to lose a lot of Lien to make all the repairs and replacements. Swift, on the other hand, was happy. Sure, the plant's main generator was destroyed, costing Mistral a lot of Lien, he had crossed the psycho woman off his personal list. After he started his missions, Swift had made a promise that he would kill his tormentors from five to eight years ago, and would stop making kills once they're all dead. Mistral makes one, now there are only four left. Five if he wanted to count Sam, which he considered sometimes.

Before that time, his life was awesome. He had two great friends, a caring mom, and his dad wasn't an evil douche. That all ended when he was ten after his father destroyed it all. For the next three years, he was nothing but a lab rat. Those three years of his life had always haunted him in his nightmares, but after he escaped and joined MARS his life became awesome again. The crew there became his new, caring, family and he even met the love of his life: Tiana. She was a fox-faunus, since she had a fox tail, and he was a human cyborg. She didn't find out until after nine months of dating. She took it well, all things considering. However, despite the great new life of his, there was something seriously wrong with him. Years of being locked up and tortured can do things to someone's mind and it's unique with each person, even if some are like others. Swift's was a dark split personality. It drove him to become more and more brutal the more pain he had flowing through his body. But there were some precautions made for him like going short periods of time without missions, pain inhibitors injected into his body, and taking breaks alone or with his friends. And that third one is going to happen right now.

* * *

"Do you really have to do this alone?" Tianna asked him. She was unsure about Swift going out on his own.

"Yes, I'm sure." He reassured her. "I'm just gonna' hang out in Vale. What could happen?" Her uncomfortable expression was still there. It didn't change, just like a stone on a mountain.

"I'm only going to be gone for a few hours. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna' leave for a two-year mission, or something." He said jokingly. She just looked away from him and sat on their bed. She wasn't the most secure types and having a husband with a dark personality trapped deep in his head didn't help at all.

His expression changed from light-hearted joking to sympathy in just a matter of seconds. He sat down next to her and hugged her close to him.

"I know you don't like me being alone, Tianna. But I need to do this." He told her. "No one wants 'Jack' to come out." He was right. Jack wasn't a welcomed thing, even to Swift himself. It was a combination of a homicidal maniac and a monster… if there was a difference.

Although she didn't want to admit it, he was right. While being around her to keep Jack in check is _extremely_ effective, being alone works as well because it proves that he can deal with it on his own.

"Yeah." She said finally accepting this. "Ok. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She told him back before they gave each other a quick kiss. He then grabbed his black hoodie, sunglasses, and sword before heading out to Vale.

* * *

The trip to Vale from MARS' HQ was about a two-hour boat ride. Once he docked it he went to do what he wanted. Walking down Vale in public is easy for Swift. Mainly because he wears specialized sleeves for his arms and legs under his clothes so that his cybernetic arms aren't seen and that he uses a different name when he was around anyone that wasn't his wife or MARS. Ever since he joined MARS, he changed a lot about himself. A few of those things was dying his hair and eyelashes black, wearing blue contacts to hide his black and white eyes, and changing his name. He now goes by the name X-Ander Violet **(AN: Pronounced Ex-Ander)**. No one knows where he got X-Ander from, but the last name, Violet, was his mother's name. But more on that later, because Swift was about to enjoy some alone time.

He walked down the street and saw a burger joint he used to go to as a kid with either his family or his friends came to Vale. He entered and looked around and memories from those days came back to him. He sat down in the very seat he used to sit at as a kid and remembered the one time he and his two friends used to shoot the paper covering off their straws at each other like blow darts. He had vague memories of his friends now a days. In fact, he rarely remembered their names.

'What were their names again?' Swift thought to himself. 'I think they were…"

"How can I help you today, sir?" A waiter asked him, making him lose his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh. Uh… I'll just have the classic burger with water to drink." He answered the waiter.

"Ok. Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah." Swift confirmed.

"Ok, then. It'll be out shortly." The waiter informed him.

"Thanks." Swift thanked him as the waiter walked away. Swift just sat there looking at the photos on his scroll while he waited. About fifteen minutes later, his order came out. After eating he decided to just walk around town, which he did for a few hours until it started getting dark.

He started heading for his boat until he heard what sounded like a mugging. He followed the noise and in an alleyway next to a store and saw a store employee being beaten by eight White Fang soldiers. Swift knew that he had to save the guy, but he also knew that he couldn't kill the eight White Fang soldiers because of his 'Jack' problem and he didn't want the White Fang after him. He unsheathed his sword, put on his sunglasses and hoodie and walked up behind them. One of the White Fang soldiers pulled out his weapon and aimed it at the man. However, before he could use it, something slashed his arm, leaving a huge gash and making him yell in pain. The eight looked back to see some guy pointing a glowing, blue, sword at them.

"Now. I'm gonna give you all a choice here." Swift offered them. "Either leave now and not bother this guy again, or get your butts handed to you."

The eight just looked at him and back at each other and laughed. They then pulled out their weapons and got into combat stances. With that choice made, Swift sighed in disappointment.

"You guys chose the _worst_ option." He told them. They didn't care and they all attacked him. The guy on the ground watched them lunge at the man who came to save them and, in the blink of an eye, they were all unconscious on the ground with their weapons destroyed. The man couldn't believe what he saw. He just saw one guy take out eight White Fang soldiers faster than he could blink. Swift then sheathed his sword and helped the man up.

"Thank you." The man said. "How did you do that?"

"I'm just that good." Swift told him. "Come on." They walked out of the alley and the man leaned against a street lamp. Swift asked him some questions and it turned out that the guy was the store owner and he was just locking up the store for the night when those White Fang soldiers came by, dragged him into the alley, and attacked him. But he didn't know why. Swift on the other hand knew something was up. The White Fang wouldn't have done this for no reason, even if they hated humans with a passion.

"How can I ever repay you?" The store owner asked. But in an instant, Swift handcuffed his arms around the lamp post and took the keys off the guy. "Wha… what are you doing!?"

Swift opened the door and walked in. The store owner watched and thought that Swift was going to steal from him, but he didn't go near the register. Instead he headed into the back. He opened the back doors and walked down the hallway until he found the store owner's office. He walked in and inspected the room. It was small and there wasn't a lot of suspicious things in there, but he kept looking. He then heard a shuffle sound and went over to the wall. He felt the wall and knocked on it. It was hollow. The store owner was hiding something in it. He felt around until he found an edge and he quickly flicked the hollow wall piece away. When he looked at what was behind it, he saw a door. He grabbed the handle, but it was locked. So, he ripped the door off its hinges, but once he saw what was in there, he was knew exactly why the White Fang attacked the store owner: There were four faunus women tied up and gagged inside. Two of them were cat faunus while the other two were a bear faunus and a deer faunus. They just looked at him with terrified expressions on their faces because they didn't know if they were safe or in more danger.

"It's ok. You're safe." Swift assured them as he started to untie them.

"Thank you!" The deer faunus woman cried as she hugged him. The four were crying in relief that it was all over.

"What are your names?" Swift asked.

"I'm Shika." The deer faunus told him. "That's Kandma," she said pointing at the bear faunus, "Melody," pointing at the brunette, cat-tailed, faunus, "and Harmony", she finished while pointing at the chestnut haired, whiskered, faunus.

"Ok." He said. "I'm gonna' get you outside the store and the police will arrive shortly. When they get here tell them everything." They nodded in response. Swift helped them up and out of the store and once they got out he looked at the store owner, whose eyes were wider than a soccer ball, walked up to him and knocked him out with a punch to the forehead. Swift then waved to the girls and left for his boat.

* * *

It was 9:30 at night and both Tianna and the rest of MARS were getting worried that Swift had either gone somewhere or had done something. Tianna was about to go look for him when the door opened. They saw Swift walking in and setting his hoodie on the couch. Tianna sighed in relief then walked up to him and hugged him.

"How was it?" Staghorn asked him.

"You'll find out in the morning." He answered him. As he walked to his bathroom to shower, everyone just stared at him with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Uhh…?" Reef just said, not sure if he wanted to talk or not.

"'T'. Can you ask him before you two head to bed?" Mariana asked Tianna. Tianna nodded her head without looking at her and headed for the bedroom. Once in there she changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed waiting for Swift to come out. It was a few minutes until he exited the bathroom and saw Tianna sitting on the edge of their bed looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened in Vale?" She asked.

"I told you guys, you'll find out in the morning." He replied.

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone." She said with a now worried expression.

"I didn't kill anyone, don't worry." He said. She sighed in relief.

"I'm really tired. Let's just hit the hay." He suggested. Tianna yawned in agreement as they got under the blanket and cuddled together. They were both fast sleepers, but their reasons were different from each other's. Tianna slept fast because she naturally slept fast, while Swift, on the other hand, slept fast because of Tianna's comforting form. She had a tan-skinned face always had a smile while she slept next to him and her tail was always laying over top of them as they slept, which he enjoyed because it meant that she was sleeping well, although he wouldn't tell her that. But her hair was the best of it all. She would always have the top of her head under chin and her hair, to him, was more comfortable than the blanket. These traits of her sleep made sleep well at night, because it showed that she was the best thing to ever happen to him after he escaped from the torture five years earlier. Within minutes, their breathing slowed as they fell into deep sleep, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

As the sun shined through the window of their bedroom, Tianna woke up seeing that her husband wasn't next to her. This wasn't new because Swift was an early riser while she slept until the sunlight hit her eyes. She was always grateful that Swift wouldn't wake her up while he went out to train every morning. She got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, and much to her surprise she saw Swift sitting at a table. Swift always came in from training about an hour after she woke up in the morning, but this time he was just chilling at the table drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Morning sweetheart." He greeted her.

"Why are you in here this early?" She asked groaning.

"I'm just waiting for you and the others." She replied.

"Is this about what happened in Vale?" She asked, still groaning.

"Yep." He replied.

They waited for about twenty minutes until Mariana, Atoll, Reef, and Staghorn came in and started making their coffees and breakfast.

"So." Swift spoke up catching their attention. "You guys want to know about what happened in Vale last night?"

"Yeah." Reef replied first.

"What so important about what happened in Vale last night that had to wait until morning?" Staghorn asked. Swift just turned on the T.V. and changed the channel to the news.

"Now our top story this morning: Eight White Fang soldiers and a store owner are behind bars today after an incident that occurred last night. The owner was leaving work last night when he was attacked by the eight White Fang soldiers in an alleyway next to his store. As described by the owner, a young man came and defeated all eight of them, leaving them unconscious. However, the man's savior had him handcuffed to a light post while he searched the store. After some time, this mysterious hero came out with four faunus women, who had been reported missing within the past two weeks. The store owner, Clayton Grey, will face charges for the kidnapping of these women. The hero who saved the four women has not been identified and his whereabouts are currently unknown. When we come back-"

The five had their jaws dropped by what they had just heard. Swift just looked at them with a smile on his face. Their expressions went on for about another few minutes until Atoll spoke up.

"Well. That is definitely was some good news to hear this morning." He said.

"How did you know to look in his store?" Reef asked.

"The White Fang may hate humans, but even they wouldn't attack one without a reason. So, I handcuffed the guy to a light post and looked inside his office. I heard a shuffle and there was a hollow piece of wall, so I flicked it off and there was a door there. I opened it and the four women were in there." Swift explained.

"Well good job, Swift!" Staghorn said as he grabbed his head and gave him a noogie.

"Ok, ok!" Swift chuckled at his boss' antics. "I'm gonna go dye my hair and put the contacts on."

"Alright." Staghorn said as he let him go. Swift walked out of the kitchen and into his bathroom to do that.

The five others just hung out in the kitchen eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee. Today was just going to be a free day for everyone, so they had no reason to go get ready for the day so soon. However, it was going to be interrupted.

A security alert beeped on Mariana's scroll. The thermal imaging showed a man standing at their door. Staghorn took notice of this and went to go check. Once he got to the door and opened it, he saw a man wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also had silver hair and was holding a cane in his hands.

"Can I help you?" Staghorn asked them man.

"Why yes." The man replied. "I'm Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and I would like to speak to Mr. Violet."

* * *

 **Ozpin's a mysterious dude. How did he even know that it was Swift/X-Ander and where to look? Well, no time for that now. Feel free to give a review of this story.**


	4. Are you interested?

**The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Are You Interested?**

* * *

"You came here to what!?" Asked X-Ander. He was sitting in the gathering area with his wife and team, talking to Ozpin. After getting his contacts and hair dye on, Staghorn called him out, and much to his surprise, Professor Ozpin was standing sitting on a chair in the living area. After a short introduction, Ozpin asked him the big question.

"Offer you a place at my academy." Ozpin responded calmly. Ozpin had come to ask him to join Beacon Academy. As you can imagine, everyone at MARS was taken back by it. But that wasn't the only thing going through their minds right now: How the heck did this guy find this place? Why does he want Swift/X-Ander at his school?, And, HOW THE HECK DID HE FIND THIS PLACE!?

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Tianna asked.

"Well, I became interested in your husband's skill and intelligence after the incident from last night. So, I decided to come and offer him a place at Beacon." Ozpin replied. Now this adds another set of questions to the list: How does he know that they're married and how the heck did he know that it was Swift/X-Ander? They all were silent for a few moments until Swift decided to break the silence.

"Ok! Three questions: 1: How did you know that it was me from last night? 2: How did you find me?, and 3: How do you know that we're married?" X-Ander asked almost aggressively. This guy was starting to get on his last nerves and was more than willing to take him out if he seemed to be a threat.

"Well 1: I knew it was you because the security cameras around the area helped, 2: Security cameras around the docks and some friends of mine helped pinpoint where you were heading, and 3: The wedding rings on your fingers help out a lot." Ozpin replied calmly.

That made Swift and the others think about that for a little bit. For Swift, it proved that his training in keeping things secretive, more specifically himself, wasn't perfect. Also, it proved that he's an idiot because he forgot about the wedding rings. Wait a minute!

'Please tell me that this guy doesn't know who I am!' Swift mentally thought in his head several times. The last thing he needs is for someone besides his wife and team to know his identity.

"So, do those answer your questions, uh... X-Ander, correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, and yes." X-Ander answered him. 'Whew! It doesn't seem he knows.'

"What an interesting name." Ozpin stated. "How did you get that name?"

"I chose it myself." X-Ander told him. "I never had a family growing up, so I gave myself a name."

"I see. What a strange choice for a name, I may add." Ozpin said.

"I like strange names." X-Ander told him.

"I can tell. Where did you get the last name 'Violet' from?" Ozpin asked.

'This guy's trying to interrogate me, I know it.' X-Ander thought.

"We suggested it for him." Atoll said.

"Oh. Well that is a very nice suggestion you made." Ozpin kindly said.

"Alright. Mr. Violet?" Ozpin said to return his attention back to X-Ander. "Are you interested?"

This was a very big choice. Swift hadn't been to a certified school of any kind in over eight years. All the education he received during that time was from his tormentors and his team. He wasn't even sure if he could even mingle with others around his age. He wasn't even the only one thinking the same thing. His wife and team thought that it was a _very_ risky thing to accept, but it was Swift's choice. The six exchange looks, each looking concerned and giving shrugs. Swift was about to tell him if he could get some time to think about it, but before he could a scroll beeped.

Ozpin grabbed his scroll and noticed that he had to go. After placing it back in his pocket he stood up and looked at Swift.

"I can see that you are having trouble making a choice, so I will give you some time to think about it." Ozpin told him. "When you do, feel free to contact me."

After giving his contact information, Ozpin left for Beacon. This left the six to wonder if having Swift go to Beacon would be a good idea or not.

"Swift, what do think?" Mariana asked him. He held his head low, not looking up.

"I don't know." He responded. "I'm gonna' leave it to you guys."

"It's your choice, though." Reef reminded him.

"I know, but I want to hear what your decisions are before I make my decision." He told them. "I'm gonna' go to the training hall."

As he left, the five just stared at one another. They knew that Swift wasn't going to decide if they didn't have one themselves.

"Alright." Staghorn announced. "Let's take turns sharing our thoughts. Atoll, why don't you go first?"

"Of course, ('Clears his throat'), Well concerning Swift's mental problems and lack of social interaction with others his age, I would think that it would be wise that he should decline the offer." Atoll said. "However, it would be a good experience for him and he could possibly train other students with his experience in combat, which would be beneficial for future Huntsman and Huntresses. But I still say that he should decline."

"Reef."

"Ok. I say that he shouldn't go as well." Reef said. "Just like Atoll just said, Swift's mental state and lack of interaction with others his age is a big problem."

"Mariana."

"I'm… at a draw here." She stated. "I can't decide whether Swift should go or not. He does have the 'Jack' problem and he hasn't hung out with others his age, but maybe this could help with those problems."

"I'll go next." Staghorn said. "Personally, I think that Swift can go if he wants to. He has been through a lot and he's in need of extra help. This could be the extra help he needs. Tianna."

Tianna had her head held low with her tail lying across her lap. She was silent and after a few moments, she spoke.

"I think Swift should go." She said, shocking the rest. They expected her to say that Swift shouldn't go, but she just said the exact opposite. "Swift has been working hard to keep Jack from coming out and he rarely gets to do it without us. This can help keep 'him' at bay. I _know_ it can."

This made everyone feel a little scared. Swift's insecure wife just said something that they never expected her to say in a million years, and gave a good explanation for it. If she said that this was going to be a good idea, then it must be a good idea.

"Well…" Staghorn started. "Let's take a vote. Everyone write down your final answer and place them on the table when you're done."

They all grabbed slips of paper and wrote down their answers. Afterwards, they placed them on the table and Staghorn read the answers.

"Alright." He announced. "Let's go tell him."

* * *

Swift had been training with MARS' newest recruit: Blade Wolf. The AI that he destroyed back in the Mistral mission, somehow, managed to download its memory into Swift's scroll. It took three days for everyone to find out that he was in it, but after some development and some system reconfiguring, they gave it a new, better, body and removed the memory wiping system. The AI decided to stay with them and it agreed to help on missions and share information on Desperado. Unfortunately, with the new changes made to him, he didn't remember much. Luckily, they seemed to return after certain situations.

Currently, Blade Wolf was throwing his knives at Swift for the training. Swift was dodging them left and right. It was too easy.

"This is too easy, Wolf." Swift stated as he dodged three knives **(I just said that!)**.

"Your skills prove that this form of training is, indeed, too easy for you." Blade Wolf replied. "However, this form of training is a necessity to keep you at your best, even if you are more skilled than any known Huntsman or Huntress."

"I know." Swift said as he dodged several more knives. After a few more minutes, Wolf had run out of knives and the training ceased.

"What was the time?" Swift asked.

"Your average reaction time was 5 milliseconds. That was two milliseconds off your previous record." Wolf answered.

"Damn. So, close." Swift exclaimed playfully. He was trying to test his reaction time without using his Zandatsu and, so far, he can't beat his 3-millisecond record.

"We have company at the door." Wolf said. Immediately after he said that, the five walked in.

"Hey guys." Swift greeted. Wolf simply stood still, doing nothing.

"We made our decision." Tianna stated.

"And…?" Swift asked.

"We all think that you should go." She continued. Swift's eyes had widened from what he just heard. Even he was a bit shocked to hear that all of them, more specifically his wife, agree that he should go.

"What?" He asked.

"We all think you should accept the offer." She repeated herself.

"Wow… I didn't expect you guys to say that." He said.

"Well, a couple of us thought that letting you go would be a bad idea at first, but in the end, we all voted for you to go." Staghorn stated.

"But the choice is yours to make." Atoll reminded him. Swift sat down on the floor and held his head low, thinking of his decision. After a few moments, he broke the silence.

"Ok." He said.

"What?" Staghorn asked.

"I'll accept." He answered.

"Are you sure about this?" A concerned Staghorn asked. "We all may have said that you should go, but you don't have to go because of our decision."

"I know. But, I'm doing it anyway." He said.

"Well then. Let's give Ozpin a call." Reef said.

* * *

 **There we have it. Swift's going to join Beacon. But what will happen once he joins? Find out soon, and be sure to check out my new story "Dragon League Universe: Year One." Feel free to leave a review.**


	5. New Place, Old Friends

**The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **New Place, Old Friends**

* * *

 **( Seven Years Earlier)**

"YOU WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, USELESS WASTE OF TIME! YOU FAILED TO DODGE THOSE KNIVES 42 TIMES! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" Zip Dawner yelled at his 11-year-old son, who was curled up in his cage fearfully.

"I'm sorry dad." He said quietly. This was one of the tests that his dad had put him through. He was supposed to dodge a lot of knives so that the speed boost the artificial limbs gave him can be documented, but due to Swift's failure this made Zip _extremely_ pissed off.

"SORRY DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT!" Zip yelled. After a moment, he took a deep breath and calmed down, but he was still pissed. "You know what the punishment for failing is right?"

Swift nodded slowly, because he knew that the punishment was _very_ painful. Zip walked over to the wall on his right and grabbed what was hanging on it: an electric prod. He turned it on and the sound of the charge sent chills down Swift's spine. His dad walked up slowly towards his son and sent the prod through the bars, shocking him. The pain Swift went through was something no one ever wanted to experience. After a few minutes, Zip had enough and placed the prod back on the wall.

"Now, you get to lay here in the dark until I get back in the morning." Zip said as he grabbed his coat and left, turning off all the lights in the process. The boy laid there crying and rubbing the pain. As Swift laid there in his cage, seeing nothing but darkness, the crying ceased as he chuckled sadistically with his eyes glowed red.

Here's the thing about torture: The physical pain is something you can get over. The mental pain, however, is something entirely different.

* * *

 **( Present Day)**

It was two days after Swift had accepted the offer to Beacon. He got his stuff gathered, everything from clothes, to his sword, sunglasses, contacts, and hair dye, and headed off to Beacon. The flight there was nice, and he was accompanied by his wife, Staghorn, Atoll, and Professor Goodwitch. When she learned that he was married, let's say that a little more than surprised. Swift, who's going by X-Ander Violet, just stared out the window, watching what they were passing by.

"Mr. Violet, may I ask you how you managed to defeat eight White Fang soldiers in the blink of an eye?" Goodwitch asked.

"Most people start out with simple and easy training then work their way up to improve those skills and learn harder ones. Me; I didn't start out simple and easy. I've been expertly trained, but most of it was self-taught." X-Ander answered.

"Well," She said impressed, "I guess that they, along with your sword will come in handy for the test today."

"Today?" He took notice. "I thought Ozpin said that I would take it tomorrow."

"He did, but he changed it to today." She informed him. "And before you ask, he did not feel obliged to tell me why."

'Why the heck would Ozpin make me take the test today?' He thought to himself. When he made the call to accept his offer, Ozpin said that the day after he'd arrive he would take the test. 'What's next, he's gonna' put me on a team today, as well?'

For the next 20 minutes, they flew towards the school until they saw it. Once they landed they exited the airship and walked towards Ozpin's office. Along the way, X-Ander took notice of the other students that he'll be joining today. He saw Human and Faunus alike, each with their teammates and/or friends.

'This place looks nice. I just hope things won't go south.' X-Ander thought.

"Here we are." Goodwitch informed them as they approached Ozpin's office. They entered it and they saw that he wasn't there.

"Where's Ozpin?" Tianna asked.

"I'm not sure. He must have had some business he had to take care of." Goodwitch responded. "He'll probably be shortly. We can wait here until then."

* * *

 **( 30 Minutes Later)**

They heard someone entering and when they looked, they saw Ozpin.

"Ah, Mr. Violet. Good to see you." Ozpin greeted.

"Likewise," X-Ander said as he stood to shake Ozpin's hand.

"So, what's this about him taking the test today?" Staghorn asked.

"Ah, yes. I felt like placing X-Ander in the test today, that way he could begin classes and get to know the Academy sooner." Ozpin explained.

"That sounds fair." X-Ander said. "But it would have been nice to know prior to me coming here."

"I know, but I had some business to take care of and I didn't have time to explain it to Glynda." Ozpin explained.

X-Ander and the other two turned towards said woman with suspicious looks on their faces.

"I thought you said that he didn't feel obliged to explain it to you?" X-Ander said to her.

"She always assumes that." Ozpin told him. "Well then. Shall we go do the test?"

"Alright." X-Ander said.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Violet?" Ozpin asked. The five were at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest and Ozpin had gone over the rules for the test.

"Don't I need to collect something for this test, like the other new students?" X-Ander asked.

"Normally, you would. It's for determining who will be on your team." Ozpin told him. "But this time, you will not."

"I'm not?"

"He's not?" X-Ander, Tianna, Staghorn, and Glynda asked simultaneously.

"That is correct." Ozpin confirmed. "I already have a team selected for you."

"Then why aren't they here?" X-Ander asked.

"They're currently on a mission and won't be back until later today." Ozpin explained.

"Do they know?" Staghorn asked.

"I tried contacting them, but I was unable to." Ozpin told him. "It will be quite the surprise for them when they return."

'I jinxed it.' Swift thought to himself.

"Alright. Are you ready Mr. Violet?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." He confirmed.

"Good luck."

With that, Swift was launched into the forest from his platform as the other four watched. As they watched, Glynda noticed how calm and focused he was. She was used to seeing new students reacting to this in either an excited or a terrified expression.

"He seems very calm." She said.

"He does stuff like this in his training." Tianna explained. "He's used to it."

Meanwhile, in the air. Swift had been flying for about five minutes and looked for a good landing spot.

'That looks like a good.' He mentally told himself. As he approached his targeted spot he did a flip backwards to slow his speed, and landed on the forest floor, leaving a small crater. Once the dust cleared, Swift stood to look at his surroundings. Nothing, but trees and bushes. He then made his way across the forest to the abandoned tower he was told to go to. But, about ten minutes later, something was off.

Everything was quiet. 'No birds, no bugs, nothing.' He thought to himself. He stopped and stood where he was. He didn't unsheathe his sword, because he didn't want to trigger a reaction from doing so. But, it wouldn't matter, because he knew they were there in the bushes. Waiting. These demonic, evil, scourge of the world…

…Grimm

'SNAP'

The sound of a branch being stepped on told him that they were going to strike. On cue, they leaped from the bushes. Swift remained still, feeling no fear, whatsoever. He stood his ground with his sword still in its sheath. Once he got a better view of them, he saw that they were two Beowolves. Then two more appeared to his right, then five behind him, and an Alpha Beowolf to his left. Even with this many, including the Alpha, Swift didn't even flinch. In fact, he looks completely unimpressed. They growled at him, trying to get him to react, but he didn't. Swift continued walking and ignored the Beowolves, which had confused looks on their faces. Three of them decided to lunge at him from behind. As they got closer, they never saw what was coming.

'SLASH'

The three Beowolves were sliced in half and each of their two-halves were scattered across the floor. Swift's left arm was extended out with the sword in his hand. He tossed the sword into his right hand and stood still with the remaining seven Beowolves growling and then the six normal ones charged. Their fangs and claws at the ready, the look of determination in their eyes, and power in numbers was what gave them the edge the needed…

'SLASH…'

'...SWOOSH…'

'...SLASH…'

… Never mind.

The six that attacked were now on the ground, either bifurcated, decapitated, or sliced into a dozen pieces. It happened so fast that the Alpha Beowolf was stunned by what it just saw and it blinked to snap itself out of it. It then growled and charged at Swift, who just stood there waiting. Only a foot from Swift's face, the Beowolf went to seize its chance, only to be stopped in its tracks once the sword's blade went right through its head. The Alpha Beowolf was dead and after removing the sword, Swift flicked the blood off it and placed it back in its sheath. He continued his way towards the tower and left the bodies to evaporate.

He continued walking for about fifteen minutes until he found it. It was old, and it looked as if it was about to collapse in about a decade or two, based on its current structure. Swift walked up to it and leaned against the wall, waiting for pick up. Ozpin wanted him to be picked up by a helicopter for some reason and it was taking forever.

"What's taking so long?" Swift groaned, annoyed. That's when he heard the chopper coming. "About time!" He exclaimed.

The chopper landed and Swift walked over and entered it.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Ozpin, Glynda, Tianna and Staghorn had watched the whole thing over Glynda's scroll. Once they saw X-Ander enter the helicopter, they decided to head back.

"Mr. Violet's skills were very impressive. I must admit, I haven't seen anyone his age stop a pack of ten Beowolves, one of them being an Alpha, that quickly." Glynda stated.

"He's had experience with this. His training has pushed him to attack that fast." Staghorn explained with half-truth.

"It seems that he'll make a good edition to his new team." Ozpin stated.

* * *

Before the chopper could take off, however, something emerged through the trees. It was huge.

"A Death Stalker?" Swift said. "Not in the mood right now." With that, the chopper started to take off. The Death Stalker lunged its claws at it, but it missed. The pilot sighed in relief, but it was taken back when the Grimm's stinger got stuck in the chopper. It wasn't damaging it enough to send the helicopter crashing, but it was starting to pull it down. The pilot then grabbed the radio.

"WE NEED BACKUP! A DEATH STALKER'S STINGER GOT STUCK IN THE CHOPPER! WE'RE ABOUT TO GO DOWN!" The pilot yelled. This caught the attention of the four back at the cliff. Glynda turned her scroll back on and saw what was going on. Both her and Ozpin were starting to feel worried for the two in the chopper, but Tianna and Staghorn knew that the two were going to get out of there.

"Cancel that backup." Swift ordered the pilot.

"What!?" The pilot exclaimed. Swift walked up to the door and opened it, and he saw the Death Stalker in full view.

"What are you doing!?" The pilot yelled back at him.

Swift turned his head and looked at him, with a small glare. "I'll be back."

With that, Swift leapt out of the helicopter and dove towards the Death Stalker's tail. He unsheathed his sword and had it at the ready. He got closer and closer, until he was exactly where he wanted. With a quick swing of his weapon, Swift sliced the Death Stalker's tail clean off. The helicopter above started to regain control and started to fly, with the tail beginning to evaporate.

"What did he just-" The pilot said until he saw what had happened. His jaw had dropped and, underneath his helmet, his eyes were as wide as he could get them to be. He just found out that this kid had just sliced a Death Stalker's tail off. Even well-seasoned Huntsman and Huntresses have trouble trying to penetrate the skin of one, but based on how fast it took for him to regain control it seems that the kid had sliced it off with one blow. He headed further away to prevent any more damage to the chopper, but stayed close enough so that he could see what was going on.

On the ground, Swift and the Death Stalker glared at each other. The Grimm was in pain and, like with most animals, it meant that it was going to react even more aggressively than it usually did. Swift knew that, but it didn't give him any thought of running for safety. He was going to finish this thing off.

"Alright, big guy." Swift said to it. "Let's finish this."

 **[ Play "Dark Skies"-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance]**

The Death Stalker plunged it right claw at Swift, who dodged it. But before the Death Stalker could raise it back up, Swift stomped on the claw hard enough to get it stuck in the ground. The giant scorpion struggled to get its claw out, but it didn't notice that Swift had jumped on it and ran towards its back.

Before it could react, Swift swung his sword. The giant Grimm froze and Swift leapt off. He flicked the blood off and placed it back in the sheath. Immediately afterwards, the Death Stalker fell in two.

 **[ End Song]**

After the Grimm fell, Swift signaled for the chopper to come pick him up. Once the chopper landed, Swift got on and saw the pilot looking back at him, with the biggest shocked face you'll ever see. Swift just stared back at him.

"Are you going to just gonna' sit there, staring, or are you gonna' fly us out of here?" Swift asked.

The pilot, literally, slapped himself and focused on flying them out of there and back to the cliff to pick up the others.

* * *

Back at the cliff, both Ozpin and Glynda were staring at the screen and were unable to take their shocked expressions off it. Tianna and Staghorn just stood behind them, not reacting to it at all.

"Does he need to actually graduate from here?" Glynda asked. Ozpin didn't answer, but he started to think that X-Ander didn't need to join the school.

* * *

 **( One Hour Later)**

Back in Ozpin's office, Ozpin sat his desk and X-Ander stood in front of it. They already went over the whole "slicing a Death Stalker in half" thing. X-Ander explained what his sword could do and the weapon actual scared Ozpin. Not many things can scare him, but this time he feared a weapon that could slice one of the hardest Grimm to kill in half. However, he had no time to dwell on the weapon, as he had some things to go over with X-Ander

"Well, Mr. Violet. Your new team has returned from their mission and I have already told them to come here as soon as they are able to." Ozpin told him.

"Alright." X-Ander replied.

"I must inform you that you have been placed as a third-year student, which your new team is already." Ozpin continued.

"What?" X-Ander asked. "I'm eighteen. Shouldn't I be placed as a second-year student, with a second-year team?"

"Based on your intelligence, skill, and experience, second year would not be exactly the smart decision. I was actually considered having you graduating as soon as you got back." Ozpin told him.

"Really? What changed your mind?" X-Ander asked.

"I had already had a team selected for you, and your wife and Staghorn informed me that you have had little to no interaction with others around your age." Ozpin explained.

"Oh."

"Well, this should help fix that problem, and these girls have a lot of friends here. So, you'll be introduced to others very quickly." Ozpin continued.

"Girls?" X-Ander said with a curious and confused expression.

"Ah, yes. You will be the only boy on your team." Ozpin informed him.

"Wait." X-Ander started. "What!?"

Immediately after saying that, the doors to Ozpin's office opened. The two turned to see two girls. One had white hair and light-blue eyes and was wearing a white dress. The other had black hair, with a black bow on the top of her head, and amber eyes and was wearing a black buttoned vest with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. The two walked closer, although they were a bit unsure of the boy standing in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Professor Ozpin," The white-haired girl spoke. "We're sorry for being late. It took a little longer than we thought to set our belongings back in our dorm room."

"That is quite alright Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said.

'Schnee?' X-Ander thought to himself. 'This is Weiss Schnee? I'm on the same team as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation?'

"Um, Professor, who is this?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Oh, this is X-Ander Violet." Ozpin said. "He's a new student here."

The two looked at said-boy and walked up to him.

"Weiss Schnee. Welcome to Beacon X-Ander." Weiss greeted.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Schnee." X-Ander greeted back, politely.

"Blake Belladonna. It is nice to meet you too." Blake greeted as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Belladonna." X-Ander greeted as he shook her hand.

"Just call me Blake." She informed him, politely.

After they stopped shaking hands, the three turned their attention back towards the Headmaster.

"Professor, may I ask why you called us down here?" Blake asked.

"I will explain everything Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin said. "Just as soon as-"

Before he could finish, the remaining two girls of the team had arrived. The four looked back and saw them. One had black hair with shades of red at the edges and silver eyes, and was wearing a black and red cloak, and seemed pretty young to be a third-year student. The other had long, blonde hair and lilac eyes, and was wearing a tan vest and black short shorts with two gold bracelets on her wrists and an orange scarf wrapped around her neck.

The two girls walked in and stood beside their teammates, but something about those two seemed very familiar to X-Ander, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who's the dude?" The blonde girl asked.

"My name's X-Ander Violet." X-Ander told her.

"That's a cool name." The silver-eyed girl stated. "I'm Ruby Rose."

"And I'm her sister, Yang Xiao Long."

X-Ander's eyes widened, slightly, after hearing their names, trying not to make the reaction noticed. And it was hard for him right now. 'Yang? Ruby? I remember them… They were my friends, back when I was a kid.'

* * *

 **( Flashback)**

"Salt n' Pepper calling to Red Flower. Come in Red Flower." Eight-year-old Swift called out, playfully. His parents left him at his friends' house for the day, while they were working. Currently, he and his friends were playing a game of capture the fort.

"Red Flower reporting." Seven-year-old Ruby replied.

"Any sign of Yellow Dragon?" Swift asked.

"All clear." Ruby said.

"I see the fort." Swift said. It was just a couch with blankets over it and a small flag between the cushions.

"Let's go." Ruby said.

The two ran towards the fort, but, before they could reach it, someone jumped out and tackled them. The three crashed into the couch, causing the blankets to fall over them. Once they got the blankets off, they saw that the attacker was none other than, nine-year-old, Yang. The three looked at each other and laughed.

"That was fun." Swift said, still laughing.

"Let's do it again!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed.

"Swift." Called out Taiyang. "Your mom is here."

"Aww." The three kids groaned, knowing that the fun was over.

Swift got up, grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

"Bye guys." Swift called out as he left.

"Bye." Both Yang and Ruby said back as they waved, goodbye.

Swift got into his parents' car and buckled his seatbelt.

"So, did you have fun?" Swift's mom, Violet Dawner, asked. She had black hair with two thick strands of violet on the sides, blue eyes, and was wearing a black jacket with a red 'X' on the left breast.

"Yep!" Swift said, excitedly.

"Alright. Let's head home." Violet said. She drove away from Yang and Ruby's house and Swift looked out the window, watching things that they passed by.

 **( Flashback End)**

* * *

"Professor, why did you call for us?" Blake asked again.

"I called you all down here to let you know that Mr. Violet is now your new team member." Ozpin replied.

The four girls went wide-eyed and looked at Ozpin, then X-Ander, then back to Ozpin again.

" **WHAT!?** " Weiss screamed.

"Ms. Schnee, can you please keep your voice down?" Ozpin asked her politely.

"Why are you putting another student on our team? Isn't four the maximum number for each team?" Yang asked.

"Well, Mr. Violet needs a team and there weren't any other teams available. Oh, and he will also be your second youngest teammate." Ozpin stated.

The girls looked at X-Ander, who was still looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How old are you?" Weiss asked.

"Eighteen." X-Ander replied.

"Shouldn't he be placed as a second-year student?" Blake asked Ozpin.

"I asked the same, exact, question, Blake." X-Ander told her.

"Mr. Violet would be placed as a second-year student, but he has shown many remarkable feats and has some impressive qualities." Ozpin explained. "After he completed his test today, I actually considered having him join then immediately graduate."

"Then why is he joining our team?" Yang asked.

"He has very little to no interaction with others around his age." Ozpin explained.

The girls looked at X-Ander, who turned his head away from everyone. They felt sympathetic for lack of social interaction.

"Sorry to hear that." Ruby said to X-Ander. X-Ander didn't answer.

"So, what did he during the test that got you to almost graduate him on the spot?" Yang asked.

"Well," Ozpin began as he adjusted his glasses, "He killed a pack of ten Beowolves, one of them being an Alpha, in under three minutes, with ease."

The girls seemed impressed by X-Ander's skill, but they weren't that impressed.

"And he did this." Ozpin said as he pulled out a scroll showing a video of X-Ander killing the Death Stalker, single handedly, with ease.

Once the girls saw this, they were wide-eyed and jaw dropped. They slowly turned their heads toward the boy with their shocked expressions still present.

"He not only killed the Death Stalker, but he also rescued the helicopter pilot while doing so." Ozpin continued.

"You had that recorded?" X-Ander asked Ozpin, who replied with a chuckle.

"How did you do that!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Well, thinking smarter and relying on skill helped out a lot." X-Ander stated. "As well as this."

He unsheathed his sword and held it up to let them get a full view. The three older girls looked at the weapon with impression, while Ruby was squealing over it.

"The sheath is light, but very strong. It also comes with a charging feature that allows my sword to generate electricity." X-Ander explained. Ruby was drooling over how cool it was.

"But the biggest thing is that the sword itself is a High-Frequency weapon. The hilt vibrates the blade at intense speeds, which weakens the molecular bonds of its target. Which means that I can cut through almost anything with it." He continued. Everyone in the room was completely blown away by how deadly and powerful the weapon was. No wonder it could cut through a Death Stalker, so easily. While the three older girls a bit scared of the sword, Ruby was squealing even more.

"That is awesome!" Said girl shouted.

X-Ander placed the sword back in the sheath and folded his arms over his chest again. 'I haven't seen Ruby like this since I was ten. I can't believe that it's been so long since I last saw them. Now I'm on the same team as them.' X-Ander's eyes then widened, slightly, at what he just realized. 'Oh crap! I'm on the same team as them! This isn't good!' X-Ander's now in a situation that has made things complicated: His only childhood friends are on the same team as him. Luckily, they don't seem to recognize him, but this makes X-Ander's gut ache because he can't let them know that he's Swift. Now he's starting to regret accepting Ozpin's offer.

"Now girls, I would like you to take Mr. Violet to your dorm room and, please, do not go spreading the word about what he can do." Ozpin ordered. "I will be having an assembly for him on Monday. You can feel free to introduce him to your friends, if you wish."

"Ok." Ruby said. "Let's go X-Ander."

"Alright." X-Ander replied. The five left the room, leaving Ozpin alone in his office. The headmaster watched them leave, and then thought about X-Ander's actions a few minutes ago.

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed, thinking about the boy's actions. "Maybe there's more to him, than meets the eye."

* * *

 **I told you guys that I would update soon. Now Swift is in, deep, trouble here. How is he going to keep his secrets away from his new team, and more importantly, Ruby and Yang? We will soon find out. Feel free to leave a review and enjoy.**

 **Also, I'm starting to wonder if I should change this to an M rating or leave it as it is. Leave a comment to show me what you think.**


	6. Character Page: Raiden

**So, this is a little character page for Raiden. It has appeared that I haven't given a good explanation for him in my previous chapters, so I'm explaining it here. This is pretty much his appearance and some basic facts about him, but I'm not giving away everything about him because it would be spoilers.**

 **Another thing, this is _MY_ version of Raiden, not the actual Raiden from Metal Gear. This is the reason why his name is not Jack, only his arms and legs are cybernetic, and why he doesn't have a full head of white hair. Now that I've cleared that part, here's his character profile. But first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Raiden**

* * *

 **Name:** Swift Bolt Dawner

 **Codename:** Raiden

 **Aliases:** X-Ander Violet, Jack the Ripper, Mr. Lightning Bolt; Formerly Salt n' Pepper

 **Species:** Human

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 160 lbs (72.6 kg)

 **Hair:** Black with two thick white strands of white on the sides. Right eyelashes are white and left eyelashes are black. Dyes his hair black.

 **Eyes:** Black (Right), White (Left). Wears blue contacts (He can see just fine without them, he just needs them to hide himself)

 **Unusual Features:** Cybernetic arms and legs

 **Weapon:** HF Blade

 **Occupation:** PMC soldier, student

 **Marital Status:** Married

 **Likes:** Tianna Dawner, MARS, his mother, his friends, Blade Wolf, swords, innocents, justice, anything orange flavored

 **Dislikes:** His father, Mistral (the Desperado Captain), Monsoon, Sundowner, Jack, Jetstream Sam, his semblance, his cybernetic limbs, terrorists, corruption, criminals, guns, anything melon flavored

 **Goals:** Kill his tormentors (and possibly Sam), avenge his mother, retire from PMC work and live a quiet, peaceful life with Tianna

* * *

 **There you have it. If you notice, I left off a few things on here like his semblance and such. The reason why is because it would be spoilers. Do not worry though, I will reveal more about him in the future.**

 **RononDexSpecialist : I hope this answers your question for his name and such, but as for the parts where Swift and Claw are, let me explain: If Swift is there, then I put that on purpose, but if it says Claw, then I'm still trying to get rid of that and replacing it with Raiden. Before I changed his name to Raiden, it was originally Claw. I changed it because I lost a bet. I'm not going to explain any more about that, but if anyone sees Claw in there, it means that I missed it and need to replace it. Also, thank you for your kind words. You're welcome on the translation for what Mistral said, and I didn't let her speak French because this is Remnant (I let Staghorn, my version of Boris, speak Russian, but I'm not labeling it Russian) and MGRR has great music for awesome moments, especially the battles, so I wanted to add them in. So thank you.**

 **Shashenka : Thank you. I was really working up to that chapter because it helps explain more about who Swift is and what his life was like before he was turned into a cyborg.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is helping me make this story go on. But I am still curious about one little thing: Should I make this an M rated story, or not? The reason I think that is because of the child torture scenes. I'm not trying to make this a hardcore, super-violent, story, but those torture scenes are the darkest things I have in here. And just to be clear, I DO NOT support child abuse/torture. It is number one of my most hated crimes, second place going to spouse abuse, and third being a tie between drug/alcohol and animal abuse. Abusing anything is horribly wrong. The main reason I have it in this story is because of the backstory for Raiden in Metal Gear. I just amped mine up a lot, and to be honest I'm pretty disturbed by it. So, should I make it an M rating, or should I keep it at the rating it's at and try not to go too far? If this keeps bothering me, I might do a poll for it.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, I will be posting about two more chapters and then I'll be taking a little bit of a break from this story. I'm not quitting this story, I just want to focus on my other story, Dragon League Universe: Year One, before I do more for this one. I haven't touched that story in over a month and I need to update it. Also, be sure to check out that story as well and tell me what you think about it too. Enjoy!**


	7. New Team, New Enemies

**This is a short chapter, mainly because I just want to get through where we left off quickly. In fact, the next chapter will also be short, like this one, for the same reason. I'm the kind of person that wants to get stuff like this done rather quickly. That's not exactly a good quality to have, but I'm trying my best to not rush things. Which is why, after this one, I won't be doing any MGRR related chapters for a little while, just so that I can get a good story going, instead of a rushed one. I'm thinking more for another seven or eight chapters before I do another MGRR one, but I don't know. We'll have to see what happens.**

 **So, anyway, last time we left Swift, he passed his test, joined Beacon, met his new team, and was given a brand-new problem. Or rather two, in this case. Yeah, Swift was close friends with Ruby and Yang before what happened to him. Scratch that: They were his _only_ friends back when he was a kid. Now, despite his experience and training, he must worry about how he's going to hide himself in plain sight, and it's not going to be easy.**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E. Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **New Team, New Enemies**

* * *

They say that there is no such thing as luck. Good, bad, or in-between. Whatever happens to you or others around you just happens randomly and whether they end up doing good for them or not just comes with it. Swift, on the other hand, completely agrees that he has been having bad luck all day. First, he finds out that Ozpin changed the schedule for his test to today, second, he jinxes that he was going to be placed on a team today, third, he finds out that he is the _only_ boy on his team (which won't sit well with Tianna), and fourth, two of his teammates are his old childhood friends. If that's not bad luck, I don't know what is.

Swift was walking next to the four and they were passing the main building to get to the dorms. Along the way, he learned that Ruby was the team leader and he figured out that Blake was hiding a couple of cat ears under her bow. He could tell that she was hiding them, so he didn't say anything. Weiss didn't look all that happy. Probably because he was placed on their team and the fact that she saw him slice a Death Stalker in half. Being both scared and upset sounded understandable to him. Yang… was not anything like he remembered her to be. She still seemed to be the fun-loving girl he knew her to be, but she was also being a little too affectionate towards him. She was a little too close for comfort and was flirting with him, all with a big, red, blush on her face. Luckily, he manages to ignore them. Good thing, because Tianna would not be happy if he didn't.

"Soooooo, X-Ander?" Yang asked, still being, annoyingly, affectionate.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you single?" Yang asked.

Before he could answer, he heard something. Something he didn't like. He stopped and went to find where it was coming from. The girls stopped and followed him, not knowing where he was going. Swift walked around the corner and saw what was going on: Four boys harassing a Rabbit Faunus. He clenched his fists and walked up to them. The four kept at it. They were pulling her ears and parts of her clothes, but she didn't fight back. Swift concluded that she was too shy and scared to defend herself from them. This made Swift even more unhappy. Four bullies harassing someone that won't fight back. It makes him sick. He was going to make sure that they weren't going to do it again.

"Please stop!" The girl begged.

"An animal like you deserves to be treated like one." One of the boys said. As he attempted to grabbed one of her ears, he felt a hand grab his right shoulder. He turned around and saw a fist coming towards his face. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to dodge or block it. Once the fist collided with his face, the boy fell to the ground unconscious. The other three looked and saw that one of their teammates was out cold, on the ground. The girl was curled up on the ground and didn't dare look to see what was going on. The three looked at who knocked their friend out and saw X-Ander.

"Hey!" The leader exclaimed. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a new student." X-Ander said. "And I already don't like you jackasses."

"Why? Because we're giving the freak what it deserves?" He asked.

"Freak?" X-Ander looked at the girl and she managed to turn her head and take quick glimpse at X-Ander. After a moment of examining her, X-Ander turned his attention back to the three. "I don't see it. The only freaks I see here are you four. You guys must know when you look in the mirror every morning… or does it always shatter every time your reflections show up?"

This got them pissed. The rest of team RWBY managed to get catch up in time to see the whole thing. Swift could hear Yang and Ruby going "oh" in the background. They knew a fight was about to happen. They were about to step in when X-Ander's hand shot back, signaling them to stay out of it. They stood there in shock and knew that they weren't going to stop it.

"How much do you wanna' bet that Cardin's going to throw the first punch?" Yang asked her teammates.

"You little-!" Cardin yelled out as he threw punch towards X-Ander's head. However, X-Ander caught it easily and added pressure to Cardin's hand. Cardin fell to his knees in pain before he was thrown a dozen feet in the air. X-Ander looked up with a smile on his face as the rest of Cardin's, conscious, teammates looked up in shock. X-Ander just looked back at them before turning his attention back towards Cardin. He saw said-idiot on the ground. It appears that he landed headfirst. Cardin managed to get his head up and turned to see Russell and Sky not doing anything.

"Get him you idiots!" Cardin yelled at them. They were about to attack X-Ander, but he pulled out his sword and pointed it at them. The sight of the sword gave them chills. X-Ander had his back towards them, not looking at them.

"You guys can't be this stupid, right?" X-Ander asked. They weren't. They grabbed Dove and ran off.

"Come back you sons of-" Before he could finish, X-Ander kneeled next to him. The sword was still in his hand and had the tip near Cardin's nose.

"Language." X-Ander said. "Now, unless you want to keep being an idiot and receive a few scars, I suggest you follow their lead." Cardin was sweating. He was scared of this guy. He quickly nodded and X-Ander, with a satisfied smile on his face, sheathed his sword, allowing Cardin to get up and run after his team.

X-Ander walked over towards the girl on the ground and helped her up. She was shaking from the ordeal, but felt safe after what he did for her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Th-thank you." She stuttered.

"Do you need to see the nurse or something?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She told him.

"Ok. The names X-Ander." He told her.

"My names Velvet." She told him.

"Nice to meet you Velvet." He said as he began to walk back to his teammates.

The girls felt happy for what he did. Ruby thought what he did was really cool and nice, Weiss was starting to have second thoughts, Blake was happy that he stood up for a faunus, and Yang… what do you think?

"Oh, and Yang. To answer your question: No. I'm not single." He said as he walked passed them.

Yang felt the blush on her face disappear and felt a little disappointed to hear that the guy on her team wasn't single.

"So, where's the dorm room at?" He asked.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

Once they got to the dorm room, they noticed that a fifth mattress was added in. Swift grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and afterwards he grabbed the hair dye and the contact lenses. But before he used them, he looked in the mirror to see his reflection. His black and white hair and eyes reflecting at him, along with his arms. It makes him feel angry at himself for what he must do.

'Am I really gonna' do this?' He thought to himself. 'I haven't seen those two in eight years and when I finally see them again, I have to lie to them.' He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in disappointment, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"X-Ander? Are you ok?" The voice of Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just give a couple of minutes." He said.

"Ok." Ruby replied back.

Swift quickly dyed his hair, placed the contacts on his eyes, placed the sleeves over his arms and legs, and got a shirt and pajamas on. Once he finished, he hid the dye and walked out and flopped on his bed.

"Uh, hey X-Ander?" Weiss asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What's with the black sleeves?" She asked. He sat up and it turned out that the other three girls were staring at them too.

"Oh, the skin on my arms and legs are really sensitive, so I have to wear these sleeves over them." He lied.

"You just got out of the shower." Weiss implied. "Wouldn't your they be sensitive while you were doing that?"

"I can go a little bit without them, but it's only if I need to take a shower or something." He continued lying. "I can't take them off any other time."

"Oh." Weiss said, finally giving up the questions. "Very well then."

He laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over. Blake turned the lights out and everyone fell asleep. However, tonight was going to give him one of the worst nightmares he's had in two years.

* * *

 **A little late for this to be uploaded, but on the bright side I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Also, the suggestions for my upcoming Chibi chapter is over and, no one voted to see of this story should be rated M or not. You know what, I'm just gonna' keep it at T for a few more chapters and then make it M rated.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and enjoy!**


	8. Chibi 1: Halloween

**Happy Halloween everyone. This is a little Chibi chapter that I really wanted to do. Now, since it's Halloween, Jack is going to be in this. I know that Jack hasn't been introduced yet, but I really wanted to do this and who better to be in a Halloween Chibi than Jack? Enjoy this, but first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E. Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Jack-O'-Lantern**

* * *

It's Halloween and everyone at Beacon was celebrating. Some were wearing costumes, some were eating candy, and some were being judged in a Jack-O'-Lantern contest. Among those in the contest was Swift… who was in some serious trouble.

"Aw man! My Jack-O'-Lantern's not done yet!" He exclaimed to himself as he saw the judges coming down.

"What am I gonna' do-" he said before he was whacked in the head by Ruby's bag of candy as she passed by.

"Oh. Sorry X-Ander." She yelled back to him as she kept moving. Then, Swift's body started going dark as red waves and mist came off his body. His eyes opened and glowed red. He quickly flipped back up and grabbed his sword as he chuckled like a psychopath.

"It's time to let er' rip!" Jack said as he turned towards the pumpkin and began swinging his sword at it as fast as he could. As soon as he finished, Jack turned back into Swift and the judges walked up to his pumpkin.

"Oh my!" One of the judges said as she looked at the Jack-O'-Lantern. It had tons of sharp teeth and devil-like eyes. On the teeth, it appeared to look like flesh was dangling from it. It had the other judge feel uneasy being around it.

"I guess we have a winner." The second judge said as he, nervously, placed the blue ribbon on the Jack-O'-Lantern. Once he did, both judges ran as fast as they could to get away from it.

Swift looked at the pumpkin and was a little confused by it.

 _'Who made that?_ _'_ He thought. _'_ _Well, whoever made it, they had good taste in horror.'_

* * *

 **Haunted House**

* * *

"BOO!" A guy in a ghost costume yelled as teams RWBYX and JNPR walked through the haunted house. When Yang and Nora heard how scary this place was, they immediately convinced their teams to come with them. However, when they got there, they quickly learned how unscary it was. Even Jaune and Ruby weren't scared. And that's saying something.

"BBBOOORRRIIINNNGGG!" Nora complained out loud.

"You said it." Yang agreed.

"This place is lame." Ruby said.

"Can we leave?" Pyrrha and Weiss both asked, both unimpressed.

"Looks like we're almost done." X-Ander informed them. They all continued walking, until X-Ander tripped on something, making him fall face-first. The others didn't notice as they kept on walking. X-Ander's body began to go dark as red waves and mist came off his body. He opened his eyes to show them glowing red. He grabbed his sword and began laughing like a maniac.

"It's time to let er' rip!" Jack yelled out as he began hacking the haunted house up. Screams were heard from inside and everyone standing in line outside began having second thoughts.

A few minutes later. X-Ander walked out, back to his normal self, with with the rest of his teammates and JNPR walking from behind him.

"Man, that place sucked." X-Ander stated. "Let's all agree to never come back here again."

"Agreed!" The others exclaimed. X-Ander began to walk away, not noticing that his friends were shaking in fear. Ruby was on Weiss' back, who was standing frozen with her eyes wide open. Blake was curled up on top of Yang's head, as said girl was sitting on the ground in fetal position. Nora and Ren were out cold on the ground while Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting on the ground wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Well, how was this? Also, I like to thank _The OC Maniac_ for the haunted house idea. It was a great idea. The next chapter will come soon, I've just been busy with school lately. Leave a comment and enjoy. And have a happy Halloween.**


	9. Character Page: Tianna

**Here's another character page. This one is about Swift's wife, Tianna. She'll appear in more future chapters, but for now, I'll let you guys know a little more about her. But first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E.: Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Tianna**

* * *

 **Name:** Tianna Dawner

 **Aliases:** Tianna Violet, T

 **Species:** Fox Faunus

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Weight:** 138 lbs (62.6 kg)

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Marital Status:** Married

 **Likes:** Swift Dawner, MARS, Blade Wolf, innocents, justice, kids, apples

 **Dislikes:** Zip Dawner, Desperado, Jack, terrorists, corruption, criminals, guns, her husband's job, crowds, around others she's not familiar with (if she's not with Swift or anyone from MARS)

 **Goals:** Her husband retiring from PMC work and live a quiet and peaceful life with him

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The next chapter is coming very soon. Enjoy!**


	10. Old Enemy, New Friends

**So, I've been meaning to get further into what exactly Jack is. This chapter isn't going to reveal everything about Jack, but it will reveal a little more about him. Don't worry, I'm planning on doing a special origins chapter for Jack. The main reason is because Jack is something different here. There's something special about him, but what? This entire story isn't just about a boy who lost everything and now is on the road to take it back, in secret, but it's also a story of the dark side in you. That being said, let's get on with the story. But first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E. Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Old Enemy, New Friends**

* * *

Swift found himself in an open glade. The trees were flowing with the wind, the leaves were falling, and the sounds of birds were filling his ears. It was peaceful. He hadn't felt this peaceful in years. Everything around him felt good and he felt the worries of the world fall off his shoulders.

He stood there with his head held high, letting the wind blowing through his hair. His eyes closed as he welcomed a smile on his face. He stayed like that for a little while, until he heard something. It sounded like a scream. Figuring that someone was in danger, Swift ran in the direction of the scream. He ran through the forest, pushing past tree branches and bushes. He kept running until he found himself in front of a door. He saw the wall around it, but it was covered in moss and vegetation. Knowing that he would regret not going in to save whoever screamed, Swift drew his sword and opened the door. He walked in cautiously, his sword at the ready. It was dark and his glasses weren't converting into its mask form.

After walking, a few feet, the door he entered from slammed shut. Then a small bright light lit up a small spot. He walked over there and saw a body on the ground, covered in blood. As he got closer, he started to make out the appearance of the body. Tan skin, dark red hair, a pink shirt with white hearts, black jeans, and… a fox tail.

The person on the ground was his wife, Tianna.

He ran to her and fell to his knees. He dropped the sword and picked her body up. He closed his eyes as he began to cry and held her close. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again and saw a thin hole in her abdomen. The hole resembled an impalement mark from a…

"Sword." Swift said. Immediately then, chuckling filled the area around him. It was a dark and sadistic chuckle. He placed Tianna down gently, grabbed his sword, stood up quickly, and got into a stance. He looked from side to side, trying to find his wife's killer.

The chuckling continued. It was starting to piss him off. He had enough.

" **SHOW YOURSELF!** " Swift yelled, angrily. Behind him, a pair of glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness. Swift heard a small chuckle coming from behind him and swung his sword. It was blocked, however, and he was kicked back. He recovered from the kick and got into a stance, looking at the eyes staring back at him.

" **WHO, ARE YOU!?** " Swift yelled at his opponent. Then, a sword that looked just like his rose from the darkness. It was covered in blood and the electricity from it shot around it. Then, a large red glow showed the body the eyes belonged to. The red glow came off the body like mist as it showed who it was… much to the horror in Swift's eyes.

"No! Not you!" Swift stated in shock.

 **[ Play "I'm Goblin"- The Amazing Spider-Man 2]**

The figure standing in front of him, was himself. The dark side of himself. The part that he feared more than anything else.

Jack.

"Hehehehe… you knew that this was gonna' happen, eventually." Jack stated. "I would come back, and people will be killed at your own hands."

"I wouldn't murder my wife!" Swift snapped back.

"I'm not just talking about her." Jack said.

"What?" Swift asked, both confused and worried.

"I'm talking about everyone!" Jack exclaimed. The lights came on, revealing more horrible things. The bodies of Staghorn, Mariana, Reef, Atoll, and many more were scattered everywhere, each brutally murdered.

Swift was breathing hard. He was scared. He couldn't take his eyes off them, no matter how hard he tried to. Then, Jack grabbed him by the neck and held him above the ground.

"All that's left is you." Jack said before flinging Swift in the air. He jumped up and swung his sword at Swift, who saw it coming at his…

 **[ End Song]**

* * *

Swift sat up quickly. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating like crazy. He could even feel a little bit of sweat come down his face. He quickly snapped his head around to see where he was. Luckily, it was much better than what he had just experienced.

He was in the dorm room with his team. They were all asleep, not appearing to have been disturbed by his sudden waking. He glanced at his hands, noticing that they were shaking.

"Dammit." He muttered quietly. ' _I haven't had a nightmare like that since I was 16_.'

He sighed, and got up. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He walked to the sink, turned it on, and splashed cold water on his face. After a few splashes, he turned the faucet off. He had his head held low, letting the water drip off his face. He lifted his head up to look in the mirror, only to see his eyes glowing red.

He gasped as he jumped back. He blinked quickly, and when he looked back at the mirror, his eyes were blue again.

' _Why is this happening now?_ ' He thought. ' _Is it because I'm around those two? Is it because I'm away from Tianna? Just… why?_ '

He dried his face off, re-dyed his white eyelashes and exited the bathroom. The girls were still asleep and he saw that the time on the clock was 5:37 A.M. He found this a good time to meditate, hoping that it would help relieve the 'Jack' part in him and the stress from his ordeal. He got dressed and sat on his bed, and began meditating.

* * *

 **[ 1 hour, 23 minutes later]**

Weiss was first to wake. She saw that the time was 7:00 A.M. She sat up and noticed that X-Ander was meditating.

' _How long has he been up?_ ' She thought to herself. She decided to ignore him and went to get ready. After a little while, she exited the bathroom, fully dressed, and saw that X-Ander was still meditating.

She let him be, as she sat down at a desk and began reading a book.

* * *

 **[ 10:00 A.M.]**

Weiss had gone through a book and through some notes over the next couple of hours, but one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was that X-Ander was still meditating. He was like that for hours and he didn't even move. It's seriously starting to bother her. Normally, things like this were easy to ignore, but he's been at this before she even woke up.

After a few minutes, Blake woke up and saw the same thing. She ignored it though as she went to get ready. About twenty minutes later, both Ruby and Yang woke up and got ready as well. After they were all ready for the day, they still noticed that their new teammate was still meditating. That's when Ruby got an idea.

She quickly grabbed a whistle from a dresser and walked up quietly towards him. She was right next to him and was about to blow the whistle. However, X-Ander was aware of this and before she could blow it, he activated his Zandatsu and grabbed it out of her hand. Once he had it, he deactivated his Zandatsu, allowing Ruby to blow into her hand.

Her eyes widened as she saw that her hand was empty. The other girls were a little wide-eyed as well.

"What the-?" Ruby exclaimed. She took a quick glimpse towards the ground to see if she dropped it, only for it to be dangled in front of her eyes. She went wide-eyed again seeing that X-Ander managed to grab it out of her hand fast enough for none of them to notice it. She looked from the whistle to X-Ander, who was staring at her with a calm, but warning, face.

"Don't try that again." He told her as he handed it back. Ruby grabbed it slowly and he got up from his bed.

"Um… how did you know that she was gonna' do that?" Yang asked.

"I was meditating, not sleeping. She needs to learn to control her breathing when she's sneaking up on someone." He explained.

"That reminds me: How long were you meditating?" Weiss asked.

"Since 5:43 this morning." He told her.

"You've been meditating for _that_ long?" She asked, feeling a little blown away.

"I'm an early riser and I'm always quiet when I get up. You'll never even notice." He said. While Yang and Ruby seemed ok with it, Blake and Weiss were a little concerned.

"Uh… what do you usually do when you wake up?" Blake asked.

"Meditate, train, go for a run." He listed.

"Oh. Ok then." Blake said, feeling relieved.

"Well… I'm hungry." He said. "Let's get breakfast."

"Sounds good." Ruby said.

* * *

 **[ 10 Minutes Later]**

The cafeteria had only a few other students in there, mostly because it was Saturday and most of the students were, likely, sleeping in. The few students there were just talking and enjoying their food. Among those few students was team JNPR. They were just enjoying their food and talking to each other. After a few moments, team RWBY finally came in. Nora was the first to see them.

"Hey guys!" She shouted to them. The girls walked up and sat next to them, leaving their new teammate to grab his breakfast. Ren was the first one to notice him.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That's X-Ander." Ruby explained. "He's our new teammate."

That caused their eyebrows to rise as they never expected to hear that.

"Oh." Pyrrha barely spoke out. "I didn't know that."

"Well, he just joined yesterday. So, it's gonna' be some time until everyone gets to know him." Yang explained.

They, then, see him start walking over to them. "Oh, hey guys, just heads up, he hasn't really hung out with people around his age, so please just do a simple welcome." Ruby told them, while eyeing Nora. The other did the same immediately after she said that.

"Don't worry, we will." Jaune said. "Right Nora?"

Nora gave a small, sheepish, laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. X-Ander then sat down next to Ruby, distancing himself from the others as much as he could. He began to eat his breakfast: an orange and some orange juice.

"I take it you like oranges." Blake asked.

"I love oranges." X-Ander replied as he continued to eat.

They were quiet for a moment until Ruby spoke up.

"Oh, X-Ander. I like you to meet our friends." She told him. He looked up at the other team.

"Hi, I'm Jaune." Jaune introduced himself as he held out his hand to greet X-Ander. X-Ander smiled and shook his hand. After a moment, they stopped, allowing the others to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha introduced herself.

"Hey." X-Ander said.

"I'm Lie Ren."

"And I'm Nora." Nora introduced herself, trying her best not to overreact.

"Nice to meet you guys." X-Ander said.

* * *

They sat there for a while chatting. Well, X-Ander stayed out of it most of the time. During that time, the girls told JNPR about what happened yesterday with team CRDL. That impressed JNPR and it got Nora the bright idea to ask him to spar with her. X-Ander tried to warn her, but being Nora she told him that she'll stand a better chance those four idiots.

They went to the sparring area and Nora brought Magnhild with her and X-Ander brought his HF Blade. The others cheered along them on… well, more for Nora than X-Ander.

"You got this Nora!"

"Kick his butt!"

While the others cheered on for Nora, Blake and Weiss didn't think the same thing.

"You think X-Ander's is going to win?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Weiss replied.

"Don't hold back!" Nora said to X-Ander as their match began.

 **[ Play "A Soul Can't Be Cut"-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance]**

The two sparrers began and Nora charged. X-Ander didn't move and stood his ground. Nora got up close and swung Magnhild at him, but he dodged and hit her, with two fingers, in the elbow. Nora's arm dropped and her weapon fell to the ground. Her arm was too numb to move and she looked at X-Ander, who was standing behind her. She swung her leg around to kick him, but he ducked and swept his leg under her other one and before she could hit the ground, he kneed her in the gut which made her bounce off it. X-Ander then elbowed her in the back which made her slam onto the ground.

 **[ End Song]**

Back on the stands, the rest of teams JNPR and RWBY had shocked expressions. Even Weiss and Blake were surprised. They were expecting Nora to hit him at least once, but she didn't even land a hit on him and she went down quickly.

Back in the ring, X-Ander helped Nora up. She was a little hurt, but she could stand.

"Your arm's gonna' be numb for a little while. So, try to avoid any stress on it." X-Ander informed her.

"Ow. Ok." Nora said.

"By the way: I was holding back." He told her. She looked at him with wide eyes as he walked away.

' _He was what!?_ ' Nora thought.

X-Ander was only a few feet from his team when someone called his name.

"Mr. Violet."

Everyone looked to see Professor Ozpin standing at the entrance. X-Ander walked over to him, leaving everyone else behind.

"Yeah?" X-Ander asked

"I wanted to congratulate you on that display of combat. But I also came to warn you about what happened yesterday." Ozpin told him.

"I'm aware." X-Ander said.

"I do appreciate that you stood up for Ms. Scarlatina, but fighting outside of class and here is not allowed." Ozpin informed him.

"It won't happen again." X-Ander said.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin said before he left. X-Ander then walked back to the others.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"He was just warning me about fighting outside of class." He explained.

"Back to the fight: where did you learn how to fight like that?" Ruby asked.

"Self-taught." He answered. Everyone's eyes were wide and a few of them had their mouths open.

 **"WHAT!?"**

* * *

 **Ok everyone, if you recall from earlier I will be taking a short break from this story so that I can focus on my other story: "Dragon League Universe: Year One." Don't worry, I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon. Be sure to check out DLU, it's got a lot of things in it. Enjoy!**


	11. Chibi 2

**Hello everyone. So, my laptop crashed recently and now I have to get a new one. But I managed to borrow one for a little while and I got to work on this. This is just a little something for keeping you guys/gals waiting. Hope you like it, but first the annoying disclaimer:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E. Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Violet**

* * *

Swift was sitting in his bed, reading a book. The girls weren't there, so he had the whole room to himself. It was good because he was studying for a test in Port's class. The guy constantly keeps on talking about his adventures and whatever, but Swift didn't really mind. At least he was still learning, valuable, stuff in there.

Then the door opened, revealing the four girls. Swift kept on reading.

"I'm telling you, that's not the correct name." Said Weiss.

"Yes it is. Why do you think everyone calls it that?" Ruby replied back.

"I'm pretty sure you two are both wrong." Yang said.

"Agreed. Because I'm the one who is right." Blake said.

Swift kept on reading, ignoring what they were saying.

"Hey, X-Ander?" Ruby said to him. "Can you help us out?"

He looked up from his book and placed it down on his bed.

"Sure." He said. "What's the problem?"

"We're trying to tell each other what the right name for the color purple is." Ruby said.

"Alright." He said. "Obviously, you think it's purple, what about you three?"

"I say it's orchid." Yang replied.

"I say it's magenta." Blake said.

"And I say it's violet." Weiss said.

Suddenly, Swift stood still with his eyes wide. He wasn't moving a muscle. This made the girls a bit worried.

"Are you ok, X-Ander?" Yang asked.

But right after she asked, Swift lunged himself at Weiss, knocking her down. He had his foot on her chest and his sword pointing at her face.

" **WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!** " Swift yelled.

"Uh… it's purple! It's purple!" Weiss yelled.

Swift sheathed his sword and went back to his bed to keep reading. Weiss was still laying on the floor and both Yang and Blake had shocked expressions on their faces. Ruby on the other hand…

"YAY! X-Ander agrees with me!"

* * *

 **Nice Car**

* * *

Swift was cleaning his car outside of Beacon. It was dirty after his last mission and decided to clean it up. He was just polishing it off when Yang, Nora, and Jaune came up.

"Ooh!" The three said in unison.

Swift knew what they were thinking.

"Uh-uh." He said. "I'll let you drive it when dogs fly."

The three dropped their heads, but before they could walk away Ruby came running by.

"Hey guys check it out! Zwei's flying!" She yelled. The four looked up to see Zwei tied to a kite that Ruby was flying. After a moment, the kite flyers were gone and the three looked back at Swift with smug faces. Swift dropped his head in defeat.

"Bring it back with a full tank." He sighed as he pulled out his keys.

* * *

 **Hide and Timber**

* * *

Teams RWBYX and JNPR were playing hide and seek in the Emerald Forest. It was Swift's turn. He jumped out from behind a push looking for them. He walked around, but the others were hiding in a tree right above him.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Jaune whispered. "If he looks up here, we all lose."

"Relax, Jaune." Ruby whispered back. "As long as we keep quiet, we'll be fine."

"Yeah. And besides, what are the chances he'll search for us up here?" Yang whispered. Then suddenly, the tree started sliding. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked down to see the tree continue sliding. They all screamed as the tree crashed to the ground.

After a moment, they all popped their heads out and Swift looked at them with a smug face and his sword in his hand.

"Timber."

* * *

 **Snowball Fight**

* * *

Teams RWBYX, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN were outside having a snowball fight. They were treating it like dodgeball: you get hit, you're out. The only ones left were Swift, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Sun, Coco, and Velvet.

Weiss was clearly winning, but everyone kept dodging her snowballs. Swift kept slicing every one that was thrown at him from not just her, but everyone else. He then came up with a great idea and managed to slip away.

"I'm telling you: I am the queen of snowball fights." Weiss declared. Everyone kept throwing snowballs, until a large shadow covered over them. They stopped and looked up to see a giant snowball coming towards them. Before they could react, it hit them and then they popped their heads out.

"I win!" Swift announced. "Who wants to go another round?"

"No thanks!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. My second Chibi chapter. The first one I really wanted to do and it was driving me nuts the longer I kept it from here. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I started doing my own Death Battles. I have two already and the third one is coming up soon. It will be between Hiro and Baymax from Disney's Big Hero 6 and, announcing their opponents, Hiccup and Toothless from Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon. Check it out soon to find out who wins.**


	12. Awkward Meeting

**I'M BACK! Sorry about the hiatus, but I was able to write this chapter. Yes, I know that me writing actual chapters is not as common as it used to be, but there isn't going to be a character page or chibi page for a while. I'm gonna' be focusing on actual chapters for a while. Plus, I'm really getting desperate to do a MGRR related chapter, but I'm keeping that promise about waiting a few more chapters until I do one of those.**

 **Now, here's the new chapter, with a bit of a surprise. But first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Anything from Metal Gear (I.E. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) and RWBY belongs to their respective owners (I.E. Konami and Rooster Teeth). The only things I own would be this story and my OC's. Please support the official release for both.**

* * *

 **Awkward Meeting**

* * *

It was Sunday and both teams RWBY and JNPR had decided to go hang out around Vale. Swift was among them. He would've rather stayed behind and train, but he had no choice. He knew that he had to be around his teammates, mostly because he wanted to get to know more about Ruby and Yang. It's been over eight years since he last saw them and now he has a chance to hang out with them again. However, he wasn't about to reveal who he was anytime soon. Or, maybe never. After escaping, he decided to hide his identity to keep himself safe and everyone he cares about safe. This included those two, and now the other six and all of Beacon. Yep… now he's put all of Beacon in danger if his identity gets out.

Anyway…

Swift and teams RWBY and JNPR were walking down Vale. They weren't going anywhere, they just decided to take a walk around Vale. It was ok. People were minding their own business. However, Swift could tell that there was more to this walk than what it seemed. After finding out that the moves he used on Nora, the previous day, were self-taught, he was asked a crap ton of questions. And it was more than obvious that they wanted to find out more about him.

They were walking until they came across a store. They were going to walk past it, but something caught Swift's eye. It was in the form of a woman his age with tan skin and red hair, wearing a pink shirt with white hearts and black jeans… and a fox tail.

A smile crept onto his face as he stopped and decided to go say hello.

"... so, I think that we should…" Ruby said as she turned around to said boy to see that he was entering the store.

"Guys. X-Ander just went into the store." Ruby informed them. They all turned towards the store window to see him following a Fox Faunus. They all had this curious and concerned expression on their faces and decided to follow him. They entered the store and their new friend seemed to be sneaking up on the Faunus. Speaking of which, said Faunus was in the back grabbing some milk when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She knew who it was.

"X-Ander," She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"What? A guy can't sneak up on his wife and say 'hello'?" He asked sarcastically. Tianna giggled again and turned around to hug him.

Meanwhile, Swift's teammates and friends turned down the aisle to see the two hugging. They were a little surprised and relieved to see this. They stood there watching them for a few moments before Yang decided to break the silence.

"Hey, X-Ander." The two turned towards the blonde as she and the others walked up to them.

"You can't just walk away from your team like that."

"Sorry." X-Ander said. "But I was stopping to say 'hi'."

The others looked at the Faunus, who was acting a bit shy, and Blake was the first to introduce herself.

"Hello." Blake said as she held out a hand. Tianna returned the greet.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"So, X-Ander, who's this?" Ren asked.

"This is Tianna." He said.

"Friend of yours." Yang asked.

"Wife, actually." He replied, only to be given dumbfounded looks from all of them.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? Because I think I heard you say 'wife'." Jaune said.

"I did."

"Ok then."

"X-Ander, who are they?" Tianna asked.

"Uh, these four ***gesturing to team JNPR*** are Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They're friends." X-Ander said. But when it came to his team, that's where he knew that things were going to get awkward. He then gestured to the other four. "And these four are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They're… my teammates."

Once she heard that, Tianna felt really uncomfortable and she didn't even try to hide it. Everyone saw that look on her face and knew just how unhappy she was. Swift needed to do something to ease her worries.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" He said as he walked Tianna over to another aisle, with the eight others staying where they were. Once they were at an empty aisle, Swift made sure that they couldn't be heard.

"Tianna-"

"All of your teammates are girls!" She exclaimed quietly.

"I know, I know. Believe me, when Ozpin told me that I'd be the only boy on the team I was pissed too." He explained. He then saw a look of worry on her face… something he hated to see.

"There's something else." He said. She looked at him and she saw the worried look on his face.

"Remember when I told you about those two childhood friends I had, but for the life of me I couldn't remember their names?" He asked, which she nodded to.

"Well… Ruby and Yang are those childhood friends." He said. Tianna let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"How do you know it's them?" She asked.

"When I first met them back at Beacon they looked familiar, but I didn't find out until they introduced themselves." He explained. "Look, Tianna, they cannot know who I am."

"I know." She replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Be their teammate, continue my job, complete my goals, then retire and live with you in peace." He said.

"You think that's going to work?" She asked. "You think you can hide yourself from them and do all of that at the same time?"

"I've been hidden from the world for the past eight years. I think I can manage." He stated. "Plus, I've been in worse situations before. Remember when I told you about Menagerie?"

"I still can't believe that happened." She said.

"Oh relax, you weren't even there."

"It's still insane."

"You have no idea."

The two shared a look before embracing each other. They stayed like that for a few moments until Swift heard someone coming. They let go and saw a random guy walk past them, with a disgusted look on his face. Swift silently flipped him off, only to be followed by Tianna swatting his hand down.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't do something like that while I'm around." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." He said. He maybe more skilled and deadlier than her, but she was the boss.

She kissed his cheek as she went down the aisle, but Swift remembered something.

"Hey." He called out to her. "You forgot the milk."

She froze and spun on her heel to head back to get some. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

As they got back, the others saw them. Tianna ignored them, grabbed some milk and left, but not before giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Everything ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. We're good." He replied. "So, what now?"

* * *

 **Back in swing and we're just getting started. And again, I'm very sorry for the hiatus. But don't worry, I'm back and I won't be leaving anytime soon.**


End file.
